New Beginning
by Divergentlover18334
Summary: Beatrice Prior left Chicago because of Tobias and her fathers new job, but now shes returning. Life with Tobias again will be harder then she thought. Will he recognise her or just look away? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, sorry, I deleted this earlier but decided to repost it, Im working on another divergent school one at the moment but should still be able to continue this one. this is my first fanfic, and I'm really doubting it, so I would really appreciate feedback; good or bad! If you have any ideas please tell me. I know there are heaps of Divergent school ones but I thought to make one although making it a little different. Please review. Thanks lovelies.**

Chapter 1:

Tris' POV

I'm finally going back. Back to my old home. **(A/N: Tris is 16 going on 17).** Mum says I will have to attend Divergent High School, and at first I was excited, but then Christina told me Tobias goes there. We were best friends but he ruined that and I haven't spoken to him since.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting by the old oak tree in the school playground, and he seemed really upset, I had told him that I wouldn't be coming back to Chicago, probably forever and he didn't take it too well. He asked me if I wanted to play Candor or Dauntless so I agreed, thinking it would make him feel better. We played for a while until he told me to kiss the person I liked, and so I did and it was him. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was angry and I turned scared, I kept mumbling 'I-I'm s-s-sorry'. He got up and yelled at me, he called me a whore and said I was obsessed with him. I started to cry but before I could run away he grabbed my shoulder and whispered 'This will make it easier, for me', everyone saw and heard him, although they didn't hear the thing he whispered. so I didn't speak to him again._

_End of flashback_

That happened 2 weeks before the end of Year 7, but he was rude and cruel to me afterwards and I had learned to hate him. Now I'm returning, but I don't want him to know who I am, I've told Christina, Marlene and Shauna not to call me Beatrice but rather Tris, and say I had never lived there. Things were going to work out okay.

PaGEYbREakPaGEYbREak

I woke up to my alarm and the sound of Caleb screaming and banging at my door, today was going to be fun..

'WHAT DO YOU WANT CALEB?!' I screamed.

'GET OUT OF BED YOU LAZY SHIT SCHOOL'S IN 30 MINUTES' he shouted right back at me.

_Shit._ I mumbled to myself. I quickly jump out of bed and into the shower. I blow dry my blonde hair and curl it. I throw on a black tank top and a Navy blue v-neck T-shirt and black skinny jeans all while doing my teeth, I grab my book bag and sprint out the door but not before grabbing a Granola bar off the kitchen bench.

'Bye sweetie!' Yelled mum as I jogged outside.

'Bye mum, love you' I say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I open the passenger door to Caleb's car just as he starts the engine. I was going to drive myself today but I left my keys inside somewhere and figured I should just carpool with my brother, he's not the greatest companion but he's still a person.

We arrive at school and I see Christina straight away, she's easy to spot because she's tall and probably one of the most beautiful girls in the school. I run right over to her and hug her, she lets out a squeal and says 'TRIS FINALLY! AHH you're back! I've missed you so much! But you totally need a makeover, the clothes are okay but I doubt you have anything better'

'Chris I've missed you too, but keep it down alright, I'm 'new' to Chicago remember?' I say in a harsh whisper.

'Oh right.. sorry. MARLENE, SHAUNA GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE AND SEE WHAT I FOUND!'

'Oh my GOD! Tris! You're back!' Marlene yells. I repeat the same thing I said to Christina when she yelled that I was 'back'. 'Hey Tris. We've all missed you so much!' Shauna says. She doesn't seem to excited about my arrival back but who knows? Maybe its just that time of the month.

'Tris I need to tell you something, come over here' Chris whispers in my ear while pulling me off to the side, I nod for her to continue. 'Okay, well u-hh uhm, okay. Remember Tobias?'

'How could I not?' I say with a little more anger than needed.

'So anyway, he goes by Four now, but that's not all, uhm I know that Uriah and Zeke and Will all were a little mean to you before you left, but we hang out with them now and I u-hm I'm dating Will'.

'That's okay... right? Hopefully he wont recognise me, I'll be fine. Right?' I mumble with a little uncertainty. 'Sure you will Trissy, you look so different, In a good way of course! He most certainty wont recognise you, but we can stay away from them for a little while'.

'Thanks Chris, you're the best.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

Christina and I skipped school yesterday and went shopping, so we didn't see anyone and I got a whole new wardrobe and make up supplies. She had stayed at my house last night because she already had clothes she would wear tomorrow and I was desperately in need of girl time, it was fun but she said I had to go to school today.

'Trissss! Its going to be okay, no one will even recognise you, calm down' Chris says quietly, she must have noticed the nervous and worried look I have on my face, and maybe the fact that I'm pacing gave it away.

'Okay okay... Hey Chrissy, I know that you're like obsessed with looking all girly, so um time to give me a makeover?' I say with some enthusiasm, I'm not seriously into make up and clothes that fit my figure perfectly but If you want something to look good, you get Christina to do it.

'YES YES YES YESSS! Come here and sit down!' She screams and squeals at me. I go and sit down on my bed and she comes toward me with an evil look in her eyes. Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?! She shoves my head back, and grabs a black pencil, then puts it on my eyes, I'm thinking she's done but no, she then grabs some mascara and puts it on my eyelashes, but before I can get up she sits on me and puts pink blush on my cheeks.

'Okay get up' she says.

'I would if you weren't sitting on me' I mumble angrily.

'Oh right! Of course sorry Bea' _Great._ She used my old nickname, good luck keeping hidden from the boys. She jumps up from me, 'Oh crap sorry Tris, I-I forgot, it wont happen again' The words literally fly out of her mouth at a hundred miles per hour and I burst into laughter,

'I-Its o-ok-ay Chris-sy!' I cant stop laughing and she just glares at me. After I regain my voice and the ability to move again, she throws clothes at me and tells me to put them on.

I change out of my pyjamas and into a what she gave me; a black leather skirt, black leggings and a dark grey sweetheart neckline strapless shirt that's almost black. I add my own touch by putting on my favourite combat boots and my black leather jacket, I curl my hair and brush my teeth then tell Chris that she can look.

'Oh. My. God. Tris. You look amazing!' I look in the mirror and see that what she said is probably true, the eye liner makes my grey blue eyes pop out, and for once, with these clothes, I don't look like a twelve year old.

'Christina! Thank you so much!' I say happily, I'm so excited to leave and go show off my new look.

'Okay well we need to go, but what classes do you have?' I hand her my schedule and she takes a look,

**Period 1: AP U.S. History**

**Period 2: Drama **

**Period 3: AP Science **

**Period 4: Gym **

**Period 5: Spanish **

**Period 6: Lunch**

**Period 7: Calculus**

**Period 8: Home economics**

'Oh yes! We have Home economics, Drama and Gym together!' She shouts. I smile weakly at her, I'm still nervous about everything, I really don't want Tobias to recognise me. 'Its going to be okay Tris, stop stressing! Lets go grab a muffin for breakfast and then we can drive to school, SHOTGUN!'

'Thanks Christina' I say. But then I laugh, there's no one else I'm driving to school so obviously she gets shotgun. I grab my keys from my bag and we go outside to my car and drive off. We arrive at school and we are already late, she points me in the right direction and then runs off, obviously not wanting to be too late. I walk into my AP U.S. history class and the teacher glares at me, 'You must be Tris, class please give a big welcome to her, I'm Mrs Matthews'. A few people wave and some mumble hello, but I don't feel very special. I sweep my eyes over the class to see who's in it, I'm a junior attending a senior class so I won't have Marlene or Christina, and apparently I don't have Shauna either. I finish over most of the class and look in the corner, _Oh no, please God no,_ I see Zeke at a desk with a boy who's name I don't know and then at the desk across from Zeke I see Tobias there's only one empty seat and its next to him, and he's staring right at me.

**Tobias' POV**

I'm sitting in the corner by myself. How that happened I don't know, Zeke said he wanted to sit with Jacob, one of the boys on our football team and I just shrugged. I know someone new is coming, and hopefully it's a boy. My thoughts are interrupted by Mrs Matthews introducing a girl. What?! _A girl._ 'Dammit' I mumble. I look up and the girl is looking over the class her eyes almost bulge out of her head when she looks at Zeke and I'm not surprised, Zeke has that effect on most girls. Then she looks at me, her eyes filled with dread, I stare at her and wonder what's her problem, but then I actually look at her, she's beautiful. She's short and has curled blonde hair, she's wearing only a small amount of make up that looks perfect and her clothes make her look effortlessly dauntless. I can't see her eyes successfully but they look almost blue.

'Tris, go sit down next to Four in the corner' Mrs Matthews commands. That's me. _That's me._ She hesitantly walks over and sits next to me, but she refuses to look at me. 'Okay, who you're sitting next too now will be your partner for the rest of the year, you'll get an assignment tomorrow. Don't talk!' The girl groans, am I really that bad? After an hour of listening to Mrs Matthew ramble on about some war that happened years ago the bell rings and I decide to make my move.

**Tris' POV**

This sucks. My life is basically already over and I can't stand it. I'm partnered to Tobias, _Four,_ for the REST OF THE YEAR. The bell goes and I grab my bag and rush out, but someone grabs my arm, its Tobias.

**A/N: OHH cliffie. I know this isn't that great, but I'm having trouble with ideas what should happen next? Is this a good chapter? I'll try to update again later today but if I don't I can't until Sunday or Monday, I'm going away for the weekend. I know, I know, Tobias isn't fully into the story yet but I'm getting there okay?**

**Thank you lovelies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey lovelies. This chapter isn't heaps long, but I wouldn't call it short. I'm trying to keep the story interesting but I drift off when I can't think of things to write. Please R&R. Ideas are welcomed so if you even think of something small tell me and I'll try to add it in :) WOAH i've been forgetting a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, the amazing Veronica Roth does.**

Chapter 3

**Tobias' POV**

The second she looks at me I'm regretting grabbing her arm, she looks at me with a pure look of disgust and dread, and I can see now that her eyes are a beautiful mix of grey and blue, just like Beatrices' were. She glares at me and waits for me to say something,_ if looks could kill_. I can't remember what I was going to say and she almost walks off.

'Wait!' That just flew out my mouth. 'I didn't catch your name'. She scoffs and looks me over, I see a hint of something, I could swear it was longing and sorrow, but her eyes go cold in a second. After a minute she finally replies,

'Tris. And you?' I doubted she didn't remember my name but I replied anyway, wanting to keep the conversation going.

'Four, yo-you look familiar, your eyes...' She cuts me off and she looks scared and worried for a moment, but then she goes back to glaring at me.

'Well I've never seen you before in my life, I would remember someone if they had a number as a name' She basically spits at me. 'Let go of me'. I do and she walks off. Zeke is waiting for me by the door and I walk over to him.

'Woah Four, never seen you have trouble with a girl before' He smirks at me.

'Shut up Zeke. I don't like her, I'm just curious, I swear I've seen those eyes before'. I reply. Zeke smirks at me again and I punch him.

'OW. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR' Zeke screams. 'YOU'RE ANNOYING' I say while laughing, 'Lets get to class, what do we have?'

'Drama'.

**Tris' POV**

I think he saw the look of longing in my eyes, although it was only there for a second it was long enough. He looks different, he eyes seem darker and his face harder, but he seemed... better –_ Shut up, Shut up, Shut up, Tris you hate him. Hate him._ Ugh. Stupid brain. Stupid Heart.

I find Christina waiting for me in front of the drama room with Marlene and Shauna. Shauna?

'Hey guys. Why are you here Shauna?' I ask smiling.

'Oh well this is the only drama class for Dauntless kids, so freshmen to seniors all together' She replies, looking cheerful. _Does that mean..?_ I start getting nervous.

'Yes, that means Uriah, Will, Zeke and Four will all be there, and so will Lauren. Remember her?' Christina tells me. I realise I said that out loud and nod. Then right at that second, Uriah and Will come in. Will kisses Christina on the cheek and Uriah and Marlene nervously say hi. Its obvious they like each other.

'Will, Uriah, this is Tris she's ba-new' Chris says. I glare at her. She has to be more careful.

'She's ba-new aye? I'm Uriah, the hot one, and That's Will the not-as-hot one' He smirks and I laugh.

'Well I'm Tris' I smile. Then my worst nightmare walks in. _Tobias._ He looks at me and smiles. I give a weak smile back and look away. Zeke comes in next, he and Shauna share a look, I'm pretty sure that's obvious too.

'Oi, Christina are you and Tris going to have lunch with us today?' Uriah asks, I can't help but smile at him, he was always nice to me, even after what Tobias did.

'Tris?' Christina asks worriedly.

'That would be great' I say.

Drama starts and we get into groups, Christina, me, Uriah and Will are together and Zeke, Shauna, Four and Lauren are together. We have to choose a song and perform it Ms Reyes says. The bell goes before we can decide what song and Shauna and I leave to go to Science.

Shauna and I walk slowly and talk and laugh about all they crazy things that happened after I left, when we finally get to science, the teacher doesn't look happy. 'Sit down Shauna' She sits down at an empty desk, I go to follow her but The teacher interrupts me. 'Tris, wait. Okay class this is Tris, she's new, be nice. Now go sit with Shauna, I'm Max by the way' Ok good, I didn't get in trouble. I go sit with Shauna and we talk about heaps of things, like how she likes Zeke and how I think they would be adorably cute. I don't look at Tobias once. The bell rings and I have to go to Gym, Tobias and Zeke literally run out of the classroom, I have no idea why. Zeke's waiting further down the hall and Tobias isn't there. He shrugs at me like saying he's sorry and I wonder why the next thing I know I'm being dragged into some janitors closest by Four.

'JESUS CHRIST FOUR. Let. Go. Of. Me.' I yell, by now I'm getting so angry.

**Tobias POV**

Well drama was terrible, I learned Tris was in my class but I didn't get to talk to her once, then I had science and Tris was in that class too, but she didn't even look at me, so Zeke and I came up with a plan to get her to talk to me after Science. I get Zekes text that says she's in position, I open the door to the janitors closet and pull her in.

'JESUS CHRIST FOUR. Let. Go. Of. Me.' She yells, I can tell she's getting angry.

'No. You come to this school and then treat me like dirt, without even knowing me!'

'I have reasons why I am doing this! She screams at me.

'Then what? What are they?' I yell at her I start getting angry, but I start to feel sick too, I forgot about my claustrophobia problem.

'Why would I tell you!?' she says quietly.

'Because..' I start, but I can't finish

'Exactly. Get away from me' she says. I open the door and let her out, then I follow her out. Zeke has a question in his eyes but I just glare at the sight of Tris. _Why is she so familiar?_

**Zekes POV**

I'm totally confused. Four never has problems with girls but obviously now he does, he's never had a girlfriend, and I think it may be because of the Beatrice thing in year 8, she was year 7, he was year 8. After he said what he said that day he came to my house and sat on my bed and cried, he hated himself but wanted to make it easier for himself. He still hasn't forgiven himself. Tris though, she reminds me of Beatrice, they have the same hair and eyes, and everything, Tris does look different from Beatrice, has a better figure and prettier face, but she's still the same. I think Tris is_ Beatrice._

Four walks away from me. I'm not going to tell him of my theory but rather make Tris say it. I grin mischievously to myself and laugh. Then follow Four to football training.

**Tris' POV**

The rest of day goes super fast. Gym, Spanish and Lunch disappear quickly and I'm arriving at my Math class, ugh, calculus. I zone out and think about Tobias, I just want to tell him, so I don't have to pretend. Ugh. I get a text and pull out my phone.

_Unknown number: Hey _

_Me: Hi, who's this and how'd you get my number?_

_Unknown number: Zeke, Chris gave it too me._

_Me: What do you want?_

_Zeke: Nothing, just bored._

_Me: Cool I have to go._

_Zeke: Bye Bea_

What the actual heck just happened there. He knows. He _knows._ I know what I have to do, I have to tell Tobias. The bell rings and I jump out my seat eager to get to Home economics to tell Christina everything. I find Chris and we sit down, I recap to her all the crazy things that happened today.

'Tris, you have to tell him, give him a hint, after school' Chris says. I wonder what hint I'll give but then I realise.

**A/N: Not sure if this is great, there should be some fourtris in the next few chapters. Maybe ;) tell me what you think lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4 -The weekend

**A/N: Hey. I've decided I won't be putting up another chapter until I get 5-10 reviews on this chapter. Its not much but hey? Who can blame me. Tell me what you think! R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, although I wish I did.**

Chapter 4

**Tris' POV**

School finishes and I'm starting to get nervous, I'm going to tell him, I have too. I start walking over to where Zeke and Tobias stand talking, and reach out to pull Tobias to the side, but at the last minute I grab Zekes wrist and drag him about 50 metres away from Tobias.

'What the hell Tris?' Zeke says, obviously annoyed at me.

'Oh shut up. I was going to tell Four, but I can't and you won't either' I say a little nervous, Tobias is starting to walk over here slowly so I have to get this out.

Zeke stands looking thoughtful for a moment then says, 'I understand, but this ridiculous, you can't come back to Chicago and just make up a fake past. Just tell him, I know he might not be kind to you afterwards but get over it, do this for him'.

I pretend to stand there considering it but I see Tobias getting closer. 'A fake past? I can and I will like I already have. You can't make me do it, I won't what he doesn't know won't hurt him. If you tell him I swear to god I will kill you' I start raising my voice and Zeke looks scared._ Huh!_ _Scared of me! Good. _He nods and flashes me a smile with a look that in his eyes that say, _I promise I won't, _just before Tobias catches up.

'Hey... What are you guys talking about?' Tobias asks looking slightly annoyed for have being left out of the conversation.

'Nothing' Zeke and I say in unison. We both look at each and fall into a fit of hysterics. Tobias glares at me but I continue laughing. My stomach starts to hurt and I slowly calm down, almost laughing again because of the look Zeke gives me. Christina starts walking over and mouths _did you tell him?_ I shake my head. No.

'Hey Zeke, hi Four. Tris can I stop by your house tomorrow morning?' Chris asks me sweetly.

'Uh sure, okay bye Zeke, see you later Four, we have to go' I say as I walk away and wave. I don't hear if they say goodbye back. After I drop Christina home, I go home and collapse onto the couch. No one's home yet, Caleb's probably doing some nerd study group, dad's still at work and mum's probably still at the homeless shelter downtown. I look for a cheerful movie to put on, and grab **Ariel: The little Mermaid.** I used to love this movie and it's still great. After the movie's over I go to have a look around the house it's not mansion big, but its still pretty big. We only moved in three days ago? I think it was three anyway and I haven't had a chance to look around. It's three stories high, on the first floor is the kitchen, dinning room, lounge room, bathroom and study. On the second floor is Mum and Dad's room, another bathroom, a 'parents lounge room' and a small library. Then on the third floor is my bedroom and bathroom, Caleb's bedroom and bathroom, 3 spare rooms, a main bathroom and a big 'kids lounge room'. I never knew the house was so big. Okay so maybe it is like a mansion but still, the only friend of mine who's seen the house is Christina and we skipped the second floor and most of the third, she has no idea. I silently laugh to myself.

_Three days later: Friday afternoon_

Tobias and I are friends. I'm obviously hiding a lot from him, but he's definitely hiding stuff from me too. I've gotten closer to everyone especially Marlene, Chris, Uriah and Zeke.

I also met Peter, Molly and Drew the other day and they are not the best people in the world, I met Al too, he's nice and I am pretty sure he has a crush on me but I don't let that bother me. As I'm thinking of everyone, I get a call from Chris.

'Hey Tris, did you say earlier in the week your brother, mother and father were going to be out this weekend? Ya know, Friday, Saturday and Sunday?' I groan, Chris is planning something.

'Yes..' I mumble.

'Well, we should have a big sleepover with the gang! Friday and Saturday night! Seeing as your house is huuuuuge' She says excitedly.

She is right, and I have to admit it sounds heaps fun. 'Who's the 'Gang'?' I ask.

'Uri, Will, Mar, Shauna, Four, Zeke, me and you! Of course!' Christina shouts, I think I'm going deaf.

'Yes that sounds good, but are you sure everyone will be allowed?' I ask her like its the most important question in the world.

'Well there sitting here with me with bags packed so I guess... We'll be over in five. Cya soon Trissy!' Christina hangs up on me and I groan, she basically had already asked everyone before it was okay with me! But It will be fun anyway.

Then the realisation dawns on me. There is stuff around my house that have the name Prior on it, things from my old bedroom at my old house that Tobias and I used to play with, photos with Caleb, Mum and Dad, who he'll recognise. _Crap._ I grab the photos and run to my bedroom, I grab my old teddy bear off my desk and all the other little things he'll recognise, run to the study and put everything in there then lock the door. _Few._ The door bell rings and I remember how I look, 'Just a sec!' I scream. I race upstairs to my room and throw comfortable shorts on and a black T-shirt, I brush my hair and put it into a pony tail. I apply eye liner and brush my teeth. As I walk out of my bathroom I look on the wall, I forgot, the photo of Tobias and I and my scrawny year 7 writing on the bottom of it saying 'I miss us'. I jump up and grab and then shove it into a draw in my desk.

I race down stairs and unlock the door.

'Take long enough Tris' Zeke winks at me, he totally knew what I was doing.

'Shut up. Hey guys come in, follow me' I say. I lead them upstairs and tell them we can either all camp out in the upstairs lounge room or use the spare rooms.

'Spare rooms, some of these boys totally snore' Christina says and I laugh.

'Okay so I have 3 spare rooms, my room and we can't use my brother's room so...' I trail off hoping someone will come up with an idea.

'Well Will and I can share a room, and Uriah and Marlene can' Christina says and Marlene blushes furiously. Christina continues 'Zeke and Shauna can and Four could sleep on a couch in the lounge room?' I silently let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and thank Christina, I was not sharing my room with Four. Four looks disappointed but I'm not exactly willing to share my room with the boy I had cried over like a million times.

**Tobias' POV**

When Christina told us that we would be staying at Tris' for three whole days I was excited. I would be spending three days with her! I feel really happy and there's a pang in my chest as I realise something. _I like Tris. She's perfect. And I want her to be mine. _When Christina said I'd be sleeping on a couch instead of in Tris' room I was not happy, we didn't have anything but I had thought.. Well it doesn't matter, things will change this weekend I'm sure of it.

**A/N: Hey! Did you like that? Its probably my favourite chapter, for now. Hahah. Tell me what you think, and I need ideas for what should happen. Please R&R.**

**Thankyou lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5-CRUCIAL

**A/N: PLEASE READ. IT'S CRUCIAL. I WILL NOT CONTINUE THE STORY IF NO ONE GIVES ME ADVICE ON WHAT TO DO HERE: I've just realised that I've been accidentally been using Fours real name; Tobias in some situations with people who aren't supposed to know it, and that Tris' knows it without even being told (Even though she already knows), I've stuffed up a little bit and yeah, so I was thinking to rewrite the story, basically adding parts and deleting parts, I don't know if I should or not, so please tell me if its okay or? I was also thinking of changing the story a bit, basing it still on the same idea just tweaking it a little. Opinions on this please!**

**Also I need ideas for anything to add in too the new modified version of 'New Beginning' or the original story. Also, again, I need a new character! It needs to be a boy, so if you girls have any ideas on a 'hot' boy or if you have a friend/boyfriend you want it to be just tell me in PM or reviews and I'll decide on who's I like most, if you boys have any ideas on a boy, maybe he's based on you, tell me please! I need name/personality/looks. I will mention who made the character for me!**

**I KNOW THIS IS BORING TO READ BUT I REALLY NEED HELP. So please! I don't care about how many reviews, I enjoy writing for you guys and I love getting nice reviews when I get them. Thank you for who's supported me in writing this!**

**Thank you Lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Thank you all so much for all the reviews. A few of you had mentioned to play truth or dare, and I had been thinking of that, Although I did like what some of you had said to do while playing truth or dare, or so, anyway I would like to specially thank,**

**Shootforthemoon12 for supplying me with the new character Ryan,**

**Hearmyvoice,**

**for giving me ideas that are really helpful, and I will most likely use.**

**I did fix up my names mistakes by just replacing chapter by chapter, it was quick and easy so everything is now okay. I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

'The spare rooms are on the third floor, pretty easy to spot, my brother's room has a streak of blue on the front and is locked so don't try to go in, and my room has a black streak, basically go to the rooms without streaks of colour' I tell them as they all race to the stairs.

'Okay Trissy!' Marlene shouts at me as she bolts past me, 'URIAH GET THE BEST ROOM' she screams to the boy at the top of the stairs. I slowly follow them up to see who got what room. Turns out Christina and Will got the room furthest away, Uriah and Mar did get the best room which is closest to mine, and Zeke and Shauna got the room that is full of colour.

'Where do I go?' I hear from behind me. _Oh, right, Tobias._

'Uh, well we need to use the lounge room so you can't put your stuff in there now, just come put it in mine' I lead him into my room and notice how messy it is, 3 years ago I wouldn't of cared how he saw it but I 'don't' know him now. I quickly throw my clothes into my wardrobe and put my hairbrush and make up on my desk and turn to see his face.

**Tobias' POV**

'Uh, well we need to use the lounge room so you can't put your stuff in there now, just come put it in mine' she says as she leads me into her room. I smile to myself and follow her, I feel special being the first boy in her room, _or maybe I'm not the first.._ I quickly throw that thought into the back of my mind and notice that she's cleaned up the things on the floor. I take a full look around the room and take it in, she has a double bed off to the side that has purple sheets and a black quilt cover, a bedside table stacked high with fantasy novels, a desk with more books on it but also school work and body essentials, a wardrobe that's open and reveals black clothes but also a mix of coloured clothes. The walls are a white cream colour with one dark purple feature wall. It's a nice combination. I turn to see she's facing me.

'Just put your stuff in the corner over there' She instructs and points. I do as I'm told but walk over to her desk, I look into the half open draw and see the edge of a photo and the words '_I miss us'_, I start pulling out the draw but its slammed shut and locked.

'It's rude to pry into other peoples stuff you know' Tris tells me, she looks scared and worried but annoyed too and I have to wonder why. I start turning red from embarrassment, I just wanted to know who was in the photo. I guess I'll never know though. She indicates for me to leave and I do, before I'm fully out the door she grabs my arm 'Tell the others to go to the lounge room, it's down the hall to the left' I nod and leave, I can tell she's about to slam the door but before she can Christina slides in. I hear voices, but can't make out any words. I stick my ear to the door.

'Tris, you didn't know it was going to happen' I can't catch some of the next parts '– calm down it's nothing.. -'

'I-I how am I supposed to.. - not alright.. -' I can hear Tris sobbing, did I do something wrong?

**Tris' POV**

I slam the desk draw shut and lock it. I'm scared and annoyed, but I keep my voice calm 'Its rude to pry in other peoples things you know' I tell him. He turns red and I indicate that he can leave, I need to be alone, _this shouldn't have affected you so much, you're losing your mind Tris,_ my conscious tells me. Tears gather in my eyes and I turn to slam the door closed, but Chris slides in.

She notice's my tears and talks to me. 'Oh my God, Tris what happened?'

'He-he almost saw the photo, I shouldn't have let him in here' I tell her.

'What photo?' I hand her the photo and she nods slowly.

'Tris you didn't know it was going to happen. Come on calm down it's nothing' She says quietly, I shake my head. She doesn't know what its like to have to hide your identity.

'I-I, how am I supposed to-to calm down. This, this, It's not alright, I could of lost everything' I start sobbing uncontrollably and she just hugs me.

'Come on, you should be fine, lets get you ready for truth or dare' Get ready? Why do I need to get ready? This can't be good.

**Christinas POV**

'Come on, you should be fine, lets get you ready for truth or dare' I smile mischievously at her, playing truth or dare when Zekes in charge is something you have to be prepared for.

'Sit' I tell her. When I'm done with her face and her hair I tell her she can look, she looks at her reflection and gasps a little. I smile and laugh. Her hair is now flat ironed and looks shiny and smooth, she has eye liner, mascara, pink blush and lip gloss on, she looks beautiful.

'Christina, I look amazing thank you' Tris tells me.

'You look beautiful now put these on' I walk to her wardrobe and pick out a red lace push-up bra and a matching pair of panties, a high-waisted black leather skirt and a black sleeveless crop top, I peg it at her and tell her to change, she groans when she looks at the bra and panties, she opens her mouth to object but I get there first 'No buts, put it on'. When she gets out she again, gasps at her reflection, I drag her out and into the lounge room.

'Okay guys, lets get started' I tell everyone, they all look at Tris and gasp. She smiles sheepishly and I stand with pride, she looks like she belongs.

**Tris' POV**

I go to sit down in the circle, but am stopped by the door bell, 'Be right back!' I yell at them, but they all follow anyway. I jump down the steps and sprint to the door, Zeke hot on my heels. I pull it open and see someone I never expected to see again.

Ryan.

'RYAN!' I scream at the boy with green eyes, tanned skin and blond hair. He was-is my best friend from California, where I moved too. We met last year at the beach after he came and sat with my loner ass, and became best friends. I always had a crush on him, he's the most perfect, hottest surfer boy ever, but I kept that to myself.

'TRIS!' he picks me up and spins me around in a hug. I'm probably the most happiest person on Earth. 'Did you dress up for my visit?' he whispers in my ear while laughing, and sets me down. I grin at him and smack him on the back of the head, we always used to joke around when one of us looked good.

'Why are you here?!' I've completely forgotten about all my other friends around me and just talk to him, it feels like forever since I've seen him, although it hasn't really.

'Well I'm staying with my Aunt and Uncle down here and though 'Hey! Why not see the most perfect girl ever while I'm here' ' he smiles his hot smile at me and I blush, but before I can say anything Im interrupted.

'Ahem, you have other friends here you know' I turn to face a really angry Tobias and it scares me.

'Oh, um right, Guys this is Ryan, my best friend, Ryan these guys are Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Will and Four' I point at each of them as I say their name, and he raises an eyebrow at me, I trusted him enough to tell him about Tobias and everything that had happened, and what my plan was for when I got here. I nod at him, yes, these are those people.

'Huh, number as a name, interesting' Ryan says with a sneaky smile. _He has no idea what he's getting into._ I turn and see a fuming mad Tobias. Well shit.

'Yeah. Got a problem?' Tobias spits at him,

'Nah, no problem bro' Ryan says, 'Tris, I wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow so I need a place to stay and was wondering if I could stay with you..'.

'Um, well these guys are all staying over so I have no spare rooms, and you can't stay in the lounge room because that's where Four is sleeping, but you could just stay in mine on the floor or something' I suggest, Christina smiles at me, she thinks I like him.

'Yeah, okay that's good, thanks' He says and smiles.

'Okay, well come play truth or dare with us now that you're here' I say with a little hope he won't just go have a nap from the plane ride.

PAGEBREAK

It's 7:42pm and we start playing. We're all sitting in a circle.

'Okay' Zeke says, 'I start because it's my game, rules are, if you won't say the truth or do the dare then you have to take off a piece of clothing, socks and shoes don't count, Four, truth or dare?'

'Truth' He says.

'PANSYCAKE' Uriah screams at him.

'Shut up little bro, okay Four, who do you like?'

'Not telling' He rips of his shirt and it reveals tattoos on his back and a six pack on his chest._ Dam._ He's hot.

'Ryan, truth or dare?' Tobias asks Ryan. This can't be good.

'Truth' He's playing it safe, I would too, the looks he gave Ryan when he met him were not nice ones. He seemed fine before Ryan got there.

'How did you and Tris meet?' Tobias asks, and everyone turns their attention to Ryan, obviously they want to know.

'Well I was at the beach because I was surfing and I started walking across the sand when I saw this girl sitting by herself looking at the sea, I walked over to her and sat with her, we talked for ages and after that became best friends, we spent everyday together' he tells them. I faintly hear Mar and Chris sigh. Man these girls are so _girly_. 'Zeke, truth or dare?'

'Dare, I ain't no pansycake' Zeke says proudly and stands.

'I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room' Ryan grins evilly. He must thinks this is hard.

'Easy' Zeke says, he walks over to Shauna and bends down and kisses her. She looks so shocked but so happy and I can tell this is the start of their relationship. Zeke sits back down and smiles at Shauna,

'Tris, Truth or Dare' He asks me.

'Truth' I reply hoping its something easy.

'Rate the guys in this room, start from the top, being the hottest, then go to the bottom, being the ugliest' he smiles evilly at me. _Crap._ He knew I wouldn't be able to answer this now that Ryan's with us, he knows I think Tobias is super hot now, but so is Ryan, I decide to pass and I pull off my shirt. He wolf whistles at me and winks. He's such a jerk. I notice that both Tobias and Ryan are gaping at me and looking at a place that my eyes aren't.

'Hey boys, my eyes are up here' I say seductively. I'm not usually this willing to strip off my clothes but who cares, these are my friends. They both turn red but don't look away. I sigh.

'Marlene truth or dare' I ask.

'Dare'

I slowly smile and think of something great, 'I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Uriah' she glares at me but I can tell she's grateful, she told me likes him and this is a great way to get them together. She gets up and Uriah looks shocked, he smiles at me and they go into the bathroom. Seven minutes later they come out with their shirts barely on, ruffled hair and swollen lips. I burst into laughter and soon everyone's joining me.

'Will, Truth or dare' Marlene asks him.

'Dare'

'I dare you to run to the neighbours house naked, knock on the door and pee' She smiles like she's innocent and he glares at her. Off goes his shirt.

'Tris, I dare you -'

'I didn't even say dare' I argue.

'I don't care, I dare you to straddle Four'

'Uh no.' I pull off my skirt. I'm glad Chris made me wear these underwear, all I have on is them. Tobias looks disappointed and I'm really confused.

PAGE BREAK

20 minutes later and all the boys are without shirts, except that Tobias and Ryan don't have pants either. Mar, Chris and Shauna are without shirts, put still have their pants.

'Tris, truth or dare?' Shauna asks me. I think hard about this, I could say truth but then everything I have secret could come out because I have nothing to take off, dare would be better, I could be made to do things I don't want to do, but I need my secrets safe.

'Dare' I say confidently, everyone looks like I'm crazy and Shauna turns to discuss something with Christina.

'I dare you to straddle Ryan' This could get awkward, I could take off my bra but then everyone would look at me, or I could sit on him, but we're both just wearing underwear. I make my decision and slowly stand up and walk over to Ryan. He leans back so I have room then sits straight again, I go to sit on him and I look at his body, he's fully tanned so he's basically the hottest guy in the world and he has abs. _Oh no._ Eventually I sit on him, I'm facing him and my breasts are pushed up against him because he has his arms around my waist so he doesn't fall backwards.

'You're beautiful' Ryan tells me, I blush and look away.

**Ryans POV**

Tris eventually makes the decision to straddle me instead of taking off her bra, so I lean back wait till she sits, after she does I snake my arms around her so I don't fall backwards.

After she left California to return to Chicago I was really upset, she was my best friend and I needed her. This slightly feels uncomfortable, but not because of the way she's sitting, but because we're both half naked. I have to admit I've always liked her, she's beautiful and I tell her so,

'You're beautiful' she blushes and looks away, I have the sudden urge to kiss her.

**A/N: I am disappointed with myself for this chapter, it's not great, but its late and I'm super tired, I need more truth and dare questions. I can rewrite this if you guys dont like it. By the end of the weekend Tobias and Tris will either hate each other or like each other, But you'll just have to wait to find out. Review please!**

**Thank you lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. I've actually decided I didn't like my last chapter but whatever. A lot of you are saying not to have Ryan and Tris together, but I'm not sure how this will work out, I'm just going with what comes to mind. Tris and Four will happen, just not right now.. or maybe now. YOU'LL NEVER KNOW. MUAHAHA. Okay, anyway. Special thanks to .**

Chapter 6

**Tobias' POV**

Tris is sitting on Ryan. _Ryan. My name is not Ryan. _I sit their in anger when I hear Ryan call Tris beautiful. That's what I'm supposed to say. I look over at him and glare at him, and because I can see the look in his eyes, I announce that I'm hungry. Everyone agrees and gets up to put their clothes on including Tris. Ryan still sits there, glaring at me. I smirk and follow Tris out of the room.

'What do you guys want?' Tris asks us.

'Pizza' mar says.

'Cake' Uriah quietly whispers.

'Burgers' Zeke says.

'Um lets just get pizza and put on a movie' She tells us.

**Tris' POV**

I hear Mar say 'Yes!' and I laugh, I swear she's obsessed with Pizza. I order two pizzas and sit on the couch in-between Tobias and Ryan, Tobias has been acting really strange and I think it's because Ryan's here. _Does Tobias like me? _I quickly swallow the thought down and put on 21 Jump street, it's a really old movie now, but I watch all the time just to see Channing Tatum.

'Yes! Channing Tatum is soo hot' Marlene squeals.

'I know right!' I say and sigh. I would totally marry him. But he's dead.

'Pssh. I'm hotter' someone I can't identify says

'You wish Uri' Christina whispers. Everyone bursts out laughing and I tell them that I'll be back in a sec, that I'm going to my room. I come back down and see that the pizza has arrived and that they didn't leave any for me.

'Wow, thanks guys' I say sarcastically.

'You shouldn't have disappeared on us, we thought you had been abducted' Zeke tells me.

'Oh yeah totally'. The doorbell rings and I get up to see 2 older people I can't identify.

'Excuse me, who are you?' I ask them politely.

'Ryan's aunt and uncle. Is he here?' They tell me.

'Yes'. As soon as I say that word they push past me and I fall backwards.

'HEY!' I scream at them.

They come back to face me with a struggling Ryan in their arms, my friends all standing with their mouths wide open.

'Tris, Tris I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to come to your house, it was forbidden by my parents, they said you were a damaged girl, too many secrets-' I start to tear up, 'you're my best friend, I'll find you again' he shouts at me as he's dragged out.

'Ryan' I whisper. I push past everyone and run upstairs to my room, I lock the door and fall onto my bed. I'm pulled into darkness before the pounding on my door starts.

I wake up and recall the events of last night, Ryan is gone, his uncle and aunt basically pulled him away. I might never see him again. I get up and walk to my desk a framed photo or Ryan and I at the beach is on it, I look to the side and theirs a note that wasn't their before.

_Tris,_

_It was forbidden by my parents because of those things I said to you, but it was more, they didn't want me falling in love with you, and I think I was. When I got here, it was great seeing you again, but I knew that one of your friends liked you, It was obvious. You don't see it but everyone else does. You will always be my best friend. I knew then that having a relationship with you would be impossible, we live too far away, and by the countless amount of photos you had of Tobias and you, that you still like him. I will find you again, and when I do, you will be happy, either have a boyfriend or be married and I'll be so happy for you. You deserve the best, but I don't mean me._

_Love, Ryan._

I don't cry. That's pointless. I know what he said is true. I did love him and had a crush on him, but he was more of a brother. I couldn't be that sort of girl for him, because he deserves the best too. I quickly slide the letter behind the photo of us and have a shower, I get dressed into trackies and a black T-shirt, I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and go downstairs to the kitchen. I see that Tobias is already in here and I try to slowly walk out, 'Hey Tris, wait up, are you okay?' I think hard about what he just asked me, my heart feels fine, Ryan being gone didn't rip out a huge part of it. I just feel that he was right, I do still like Tobias, and I'm torn, because we can't be like that, because if he knew who I was it would ruin everything.

'I'm fine. It's not like Ryan leaving made me become depressed, I didn't love him. I like someone else' I tell him a mix of different emotions swarming up in my chest.

'Oh really who?' He asks me, I'm about to tell him that it doesn't matter when the bell rings.

'I'll get it Tris' he tells me. I thank him in my mind and sit down. But then all hell breaks lose.

**A/N: Not sure if I like this chapter, but everything came to mind and I wrote it down, it's not long but I'll be starting a super long one now. Maybe I got rid of Ryan too quick? Review please!**

**Thank you Lovelies.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This should be a dramatic chapter :) Hope you like it, special thanks to .**

_**Previously: **_'Oh really who?' He asks me, I'm about to tell him that it doesn't matter when the bell rings.

'I'll get it Tris' he tells me. I thank him in my mind and sit down. But then all hell breaks lose.

Chapter 7

**Tris' POV**

Caleb?!' Tobias says.

'Tobias?' My brother asks.

No._ No._ He is not supposed to be home. This was not supposed to happen. Oh my God. I feel my body begin to cave in on it's self.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I hear Tobias ask, he sounds slightly surprised or maybe angry, I can't tell my mind is swarming with terrible thoughts.

'I live here genius' Caleb confidently says.

'Wait what? But Tris lives here you're-no. Where's Beatrice? Oh my God. _Tris. Beatrice' _I hear running, I need to move, to hide, but my body is broken, I'm paralysed. I sink to my knees and open the bin. I throw up, the remains of yesterdays food leaving my stomach.

'Tris._ Tris._ Tell me this isn't happening' He starts raising his voice but I can't move, I can't do anything but move my head and glance at the ground. 'I-I can't' I whisper to him.

'You lied. You. Lied. To. Me. I thought you were gone, why, why did you do this.' I move slowly and look up just to be met with his glaring eyes and Zeke, Uriah and Will standing wide eyed, Caleb looking sorry.. I try to move but I can't. 'I, I was scared, Im sor-sorry' I croak out. I hear running, but the front door doesn't slam shut, where'd he go.

'Four, FOUR, WAIT' Zeke screams and chases him up the stairs. A hand is put in front of my face and I grab it, Uriah. He pulls me up and I whisper I'm sorry before running to the bathroom and locking myself in. Christina, Marlene and Shauna show up just before I shut the door, but can't get in.

'Christina, Mar, Shauna... did you know that Tris, was Beatrice?' Uriah asks quietly. But I can hear him loud and clear.

'Yes.. It was her decision we had to respect that. She was scared, she didn't need Four to hate her again' Marlene replies sounding hurt and sorry.

'This isn't okay' Will says.

'You don't think we didn't know that?!' Shauna screams, 'She didn't want to be hurt again! You should of seen how it affected her!'.

I never thought Shauna would be a close friend but she's sticking up for me and I love her for it. I suddenly feel sick again and throw up in the toilet, upstairs I hear someone shaking something so roughly I don't know how the house isn't falling down, I hear something, no, two somethings thundering down the stairs and I start to cry. Someone starts pounding on the door and screams 'This wasn't okay Tris! You lied to all of us, why did you even have this?!' something is shoved under my door and it's the photo of Tobias and I, the words 'I miss us' along the bottom. I feel a fire in my heart and I start burning with anger. And it wasn't because he would have broken my desk getting the photo.

'What I did wasn't okay?! What _I did?_ What about what you did! Do you remember that day _Tobias?_' I spit out his real name with burning hate, 'you broke my heart, I didn't need you breaking it again!' I scream through the door to him. I have the sudden urge to rip the photo in two, and I almost do, but instead I walk to the sink and try to wash off the words, with no success. I hear murmuring outside and then Christina, 'Tris, open the door, it's okay'. I slowly open the door expecting her to come in but I'm pushed backwards while someone jumps in and slams the door shut, locking it in the process. I hear banging coming from the other side,

'FOUR, LEAVE HER ALONE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILL YOU' Marlene screams.

**Tobias' POV**

My heart is breaking in two. I had thought I'd never see her again. For all I knew Beatrice had fallen off the face of the earth. But she was here.

'What I did wasn't okay?! What _I did?_ What about what you did! Do you remember that day _Tobias?_' she spits my name out like it's curse, I remember that day. 'you broke my heart, I didn't need you breaking it again! She screams at me. I don't say anything after she says that, I feel emotions coming into my heart like a raging storm. 'You think that day broke your heart Four, look at what it did to her' Zeke says that to me, and I feel ruined.

'Tris, open the door, it's okay' Christina says. We all hear shuffling coming from inside the bathroom and the door opens, before Christina can slip in I do and I slam the door shut and lock it in the process.

'FOUR, LEAVE HER ALONE, I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER I WILL KILL YOU' Marlene screams.

She jerks her head up when Marlene screams and I see her face is streaked with tears.

'Please, please just get out' she whispers so low I can barely hear her.

'No' I see the photo on the edge of the sink, water dripping off the corner and onto the floor, the words 'I miss us' slightly faded. She tried to wash it off. 'Where did you have that photo?' I ask her, not knowing why I'm asking, or what I'm feeling right now.

'It was on my wall' she whispers still crying.

'Why?' I slowly ask.

'Because I couldn't let you go. I needed you there, and you weren't, but I needed to remember the good times' she starts raising her voice to a normal level. She's still crying but she now stands looking at me with so many emotions I have to look away. 'I didn't need you to hate me again, I couldn't go through living my life with you in it and hating me, the thought was... unbearable.' she sounds hurt and I realise the effect my actions would have had on her. 'It broke me' she tells me next, as if reading my mind.

She brings her voice to a whisper, catching on each word, 'It broke me'.

**A/N: OHHH how'd you like that? For me it kind of broke my heart! Sorta.. not really. Anyway. Review please! Also I need ideas for what should happen next! Turns out it's not super long. I need ideas before that happens.**

**Thankyou lovelies**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: My special thanks isn't showing up which is really irritating me. I need ideas for the next chapter, I WON'T POST UNLESS I GET SOMETHING. Special thanks to Skylerleetapocik**

_**Previously:**_ She brings her voice to a whisper, catching on each word, 'It broke me'.

Chapter 8

**Tobias' POV**

I _can't _think. Their are too many images darting to the surface, memories I have long ignored, feelings I couldn't describe. There was nothing I could say, nothing I could do to make anything better. I felt, hopeless. But I try anyway.

'I'm sorry'

'Don't. Don't say that. Not unless you mean it' she tells me slowly, but theirs something behind the words.

'I mean it, I don't know why I did what I did-' I start,

'No stop, I don't want to talk about this right now, not while I'm standing in my small bathroom looking and feeling like shit, not while there's like a hundred people standing outside this door, no' she tells me. I cant help but think, you don't look like shit.

'What?' she asks me. I feeling of terror washes over me, I said that _out loud. _I feel a burst of confidence and tell her again. She slightly blushes but doesn't look happy.

**Tris' POV**

I feel cold. Not as in I have to put a jumper on cold, as in everything in me has frozen. I can't feel, or think. My emotions are drowning me and I can't help but think this is the end, although I know it's not. I feel heartless, my soul is breaking apart and I can't stand to look at him.

So much has changed in the little time I have been back. I've been here for a little over a week. A little over a week. That short of time and yet my secrets have spilled.

Suddenly I am angry. Angry for what he did to me.

'Get out' I tell him, anger rising in my throat.

'What?' he stutters,

'_Get out._ I'm not forgiving you. Not yet' I feel longing and sorrow pound in my heart but I don't let it show.

'But I'm sorry' I see fear flash across his eyes.

'I can't just forgive you. Just get out of my bathroom, I don't mean leave the house' I quickly add the last sentence, hoping he won't leave. He slowly backs out, leaving the door open. I can't see our friends. I grab the photo and rush out, stuffing it in my pocket, I still need him, but not really, because he's actually here and he knows.

I hear voices coming from the kitchen, and I turn the corner. Everyone's still here minus Caleb. Christina jumps up to greet me. But I feel sour.

'Chris it's okay. It happened. I have so many thoughts and emotions just flowing through me, I can't think. Please the only person I want to talk to about this is Four' She nods slowly and gets off me.

'I'm going to make some lunch, anyone up for anything?' I ask them, deliberately avoiding looking at Tobias.

Everyone opts for sandwiches so I make 20 sandwiches, 2 each, It took ages and by the time I'm done I'm eating on the floor. I eat half of one and feel sick, I quickly run to the bathroom, startling everyone and throw up. I feel someone lift up my hair so it's not in my face, I finish throwing up and lean back into the person holding me, I have no idea who it is but I feel comfortable in -_his?_ Arms. I wipe my mouth and slowly stand up, turning on the tap as I go so I can brush my teeth. As I do the arms never leave my waist. I put away my tooth brush and turn to face Tobias._ Tobias?!_ Our faces are only inches apart and I so badly want to kiss him, but I know I can't. I hug him slowly and whisper that we need to talk. I lead him up the stairs and into my bedroom, closing the door once he's walked in.

I start talking first. 'Why did you do that to me? Say those things?'

'I don't know. I guess, I was angry, I didn't want you leaving me and I didn't realise it wasn't your fault. I had thought at the time that hating you would be the easy way out. The easiest way to forget. But I was wrong, I cried at Zeke's that afternoon, I started hating myself, but still I was cruel to you for the rest of Year 7, I had told myself that it was done, it happened so what do I lose if I make it worse?' he tells me slowly, stopping and thinking at some parts, looking around uncertainly.

'It seriously ruined me. I knew as soon as I got to California, that I would be coming back. I didn't know when I told you. And I refused to make friends when I got there, because I had thought they will do what you did to me. I was the outcast, the school freak. Then I met Ryan' I smile when I get to this part, 'We became best friends, and I told him everything. About you, what you did, how Chris, Shar, and Mar were still my friends, how Zeke, Will and Uriah betrayed me because you did. He was there for me, when you weren't. And he didn't do what you did when I left'.

He looks at me in shock. Obviously taking in that he ruined my life. 'I never, I just, I liked you, and that was why I asked you who you liked when we played that game. I was hoping you said me, but then my devil mind saw it as the perfect way to forget you' he mumbles the last part almost so I can't hear 'I still like you'.

I stare at him wide eyed. I have the biggest urge to kiss him, but I don't. I slowly walk out of my room, leaving him sitting there, confused. But it's okay, because I'm confused too.

PAGE BREAK

I sent everyone home that afternoon, saying I needed time to think. That wasn't it though, I just needed time to forgive, because I understood what he said, but it still hurt. For the rest of the afternoon I just sat and watched sad love movies, ate popcorn and cried.

PAGE BREAK

My alarm goes off and I moan. Monday. I hate Monday. I check the time and it's 6:45am. Ugh. I get up and have a shower but cover my hair so it doesn't get wet, I quickly shave my legs not knowing if I'll be wearing shorts, a skirt or pants today. After debating with my inner self and checking the weather I decide on black skinny jeans and a grey tank top and my black combat boots. I apply eye liner and mascara, brush my teeth and start hacking at my knotty hair. I finally get all of the knots out and tie it up into a neat high ponytail. I jump down the stairs, three at a time and make it into the kitchen, mum's up and cooking scrambled eggs.

'Hey darling, do you know how all of our family photos got into the study? Caleb says he has no idea' mum asks me. I smirk and say, 'It's a long story'. She drops the subject and passes me a plate of eggs, 'Thanks' I mumble.

'Hey darling, your dad and I bought you a new car, I hope you like it, also Caleb's going to your aunts, and your father and I are leaving for Florida later Today, we won't be back until Wednesday' she says casually. I jump up and scream.

'Thank you, Thank you, thank you! You're the best, I have to go, have fun in Florida, Love you' I grab my new cars keys and my bag and race out the door, I close my eyes and press the unlock button on the key, I quickly open my eyes and see a Black Corvette Stingray's lights flash. I squeal and jump into the car and drive to school, careful not to damage my new baby. Considering I was almost racing to school, I'm early and have nothing to do, so I just lean against my car and play candy crush on my phone. A black motorcycle parks a few down from me and I immediately know who it is. Tobias. I quickly move away from my car and start walking to the building and lean against it. He walks over to me and boy does he look hot.

'Tris, I've been thinking a lot and I like you. You know that but you won't forgive me and it's driving me crazy' He speaks really fast and I tell him to calm down.

'I can't not yet, I can't' I tell him and move away walking over to where Marlene just pulled in, I look back at Tobias and see him standing wide eyed and shocked. I almost feel bad. I talk with Marlene until everyone has arrived and the bell rings, we depart and I go inside alone and walk to my history class. Yay. I sit in the back corner, furthest away from everything, from Tobias. I listen to Mrs Matthews drone on about various wars and I am about to fall asleep but the bell saves me.

The day passes quickly and it's finally lunch. I walk around to the table just in time to hear the question 'Who's car is the black corvette stingray? Man that's a hot car, I definitely need a ride' come from Zeke.

I sit down with my lunch and announce to the table, 'It's mine'. Everyone stares at me in disbelief. 'What? A girl not allowed to have a nice car?' I scowl at them. Immediately feeling bad.

'Wow. I need a ride soon' Zeke asks/tells me.

'Whatever' I say rudely. I don't know what's up with me but I'm stressed. I don't eat anything for the rest of lunch and as soon as the bell rings, I stand up abruptly and walk off. I ignore everyone for the rest of the day and jump up and leave Home economics before Christina can question me. I feel like total shit and I have no idea why. I walk slowly through the halls trying to get to my locker but I'm pushed and shoved back into a wall, I look up and scowl at my attacker.

_'Peter'_ I announce, 'What do you want'

'Oh nothing, just wanted to know if that car is yours,' He smirks at me.

'Why would you care?' I struggle against his grip,

'Because you don't deserve it' he punches my stomach and I start crumbling in on myself, no one is around any more to help and I can't get away. He punches me in the jaw and I can feel a bruise already appearing. He adds more punches to my stomach and I gasp to stay awake, if I fall unconscious, who knows what he will do.

'Hey!' I hear a shout but I can't identify the voice, I turn my head and see a fuming mad Tobias running towards us,

'Tobias' I whisper, right before I'm knocked unconscious.

**Tobias POV**

I turn the corner to see Peter punching a girl in the stomach, she's small and defenceless, she's _Tris._

'Hey!' I start running towards Peter and he looks shocked, Tris turns her head and whispers something, I can't make it out. I hear a sickening thud and see Tris lying down. He knocked her unconscious. I walk over to Peter and grab the back of his collar before he can run away.

'Coward, touch her again and I will ruin you' I snarl at him and throw him to the other side of the room. I hear the enjoyable sound of his body hitting the lockers and falling to the ground. I smirk and turn to face Tris, she's still unconscious so I pick her up bridal style and carry her to her car. I pull her car keys out of her bag and unlock the car, and I lay her down on the back seat. I drive her home and carry her to her room. She just starts to stir as I put her on the bed.

**Tris POV**

I wake up to see Tobias looking at me affectionately. I remember Peter and him punching me and moan as I notice to the pain, it's not too bad though, he doesn't have a good hand. 'How did you get me here?' I ask Tobias quietly.

'I carried you to your car and drove you home' he tells me somewhat shyly. 'Hey, um Tris, later when you're feeling better can you drive me home? I had to leave my bike at school' he asks in an embarrassed way.

PAGE BREEAk

It's been 2 hours and I still feel like I won't be able to drive, so I ask if he just wants to stay the night. He agrees after I tell him Caleb is at our Aunts and Mum and Dad won't be home until Wednesday. We talk about anything and everything and I feel so happy for the first time in forever. We sit on the edge of my bed and stop talking, I look over at him and he's already staring at me. 'Tris, I-' he starts but then he stops and crashes his lips to mine.

He's kissing me. I do something I never thought I would do, not to Tobias.

I kiss him back.

**A/N: Did you like that? REVIEW. ALSO IM NOT POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GET IDEAS.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey amazing people who actually read my story. I've decided that I won't update until I get to 65 reviews, that shouldn't be hard :) I hope you like this chapter. Special thanks to: **

**Katie the Bookworm**

**and**

**RangerApprentice21**

Chapter 9

**Tris' POV**

_This is a mistake. Then why am I still kissing him? _I debate with my inner self. I hastily pull away and he looks shocked.

'I, I'm sorry, Tobias I can't do this. I can't trust that you're not going hurt me again' I look down as I say this, I don't want too see his face. He pulls my face up to see his anyway and pleads,

'Tris, will you ever be able to understand that I am sorry?'.

'You don't understand. You've given your reasons but I've put up too many walls around my heart to block you out, so letting you in won't be easy' as soon as I say this I regret it, I don't forgive him and I did put up walls but I like him and I felt the walls crumble when we kissed.

'Tell me you don't feel anything and it would be a lie!' he starts raising his voice, I feel the anger and sadness in it.

'You're right, it would be a lie' I softly whisper.

'Then why can't you trust me?'

I don't answer him, I just look away, I want to trust him. _Then just try to forget what he did, try to trust him for him._

'I trust you, just don't make me regret this'. His mouth turns up in the biggest grin and he hugs me. I have this gut feeling I will regret this but I don't let it show.

'You won't'.

PAGE BREAK

I groan as my alarm sings the song of its people and fall off the side of my bed. I slowly sit up and notice Tobias sleeping through the stupid alarm on the other side of my bed. _What?! Why is he in my bed?! _I quickly try to recall the events of last night. I forgave him, we talked for ages and we fell asleep on my bed. Oh thank God. We didn't do 'that'.

I slowly stand up off the floor and grab some clothes to get changed into, I go in the bathroom and take a quick shower, not bothering to wash my hair, then I speedily get changed into black shorts and a black tank top then brush my teeth. I put my toothbrush away and pull my hair into a low ponytail. Just as I am applying make up the bathroom door opens and someone steps in.

**Tobias' POV**

I open the bathroom door and watch Tris put make up on. I can tell that she knew I was in there but she didn't seem to mind. She turns around after putting her make up away and I throw her over my shoulder.

'My turn now!' I laugh and drop her on the bed and run into the bathroom.

'TOBIAS! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU CAN WALK TO SCHOOL', I gasp loudly and try to pull my voice into one that sounds like a damsel in distress,

'Oh no! Not walking to school! The whole 20 blocks!' I hear her laugh and it sounds like the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. I jump into the shower after stripping and as I get out remember that I have no clean clothes and I groan. I wrap a towel around my waist and look in the cupboards for a clean toothbrush. _Bingo._ I finish brushing my teeth and open the bathroom door.

'Hey Tris, you think Caleb will have any black clothes I could borrow?' I flash a grin and she looks at me, a full blush appearing on her cheeks.

**Tris' POV**

I feel the blush rising on my cheeks but I can't control it. He looks so hot right now. I try speaking but I come out stuttering,

'A-ah, um, I, I think so' I look away quickly and walk to Caleb's room, I pick out some boxers, black jeans and a black T-shirt that look about right. Weird. Why would Caleb have black stuff?

'Here you go' I pass them to him without looking but I can feel his smirking face burn holes in my back. I hear the bathroom door shut and I sigh.

I write a note saying meet me in the kitchen and leave my room barrelling down the stairs 3 at a time. I check the time and see were going to be late.

'HURRY UP WE'RE LATE' I scream, as soon as I go to breathe again I hear what sounds like an elephant thundering down the stairs, 'TRY NOT TO BREAK MY HOUSE'.

'yeah, yeah. I'm coming' he tells me and I glare at him. He stops my glaring by kissing me, I fall shocked but then melt into the kiss, before I can tell what he's doing he pulls my keys out of my hand and runs to the car. 'Hey! No fair!' I yell at him as he jumps into the driving seat. I calmly get into the passenger seat to face him and I say quietly but fiercely,

'If you hurt my baby in anyway this will be the last time you see the sun'. He just chuckles and I glare at him. We arrive at school and get out of car, I inspect it for damage and smile when their isn't any,

'Is my beautiful girlfriend happy that her baby's okay?' Tobias asks me smirking. _Girlfriend?_ Since when? I like it.

'Girlfriend aye? When were you going to ask? I guess my baby is okay although you were just lucky' I smirk back at him and laugh.

His faces turns dead serious, 'Would you like to be my girlfriend?' I notice that everyone around us is watching, most of the girls glaring at me and the boys shocked. I start blushing but whisper yes. He picks me up and hugs me and I can't help but think of Ryan, I shut off that thought completely and get down out of Tobias grip.

_Lunch_

'So it's true?' Christina asks me.

'What's true?' I mumble around a mouthful of cake.

'You and Four! Duh!'

'Oh yeah right'

'What happened to hating him?' Marlene asks

'I forgave him' I say like its the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of is.

'Okay good for you! I hope he doesn't make you regret it' Lauren sarcastically mumbles. I have a feeling she's up too something but I don't question it, instead I ask something else.

'Why are you even sitting with us? Go sit with your freak brother'

'Back off bitch' I start fuming with anger, we've never been friends and hopefully never will be before I can insult her back Shauna jumps in,

'Lauren get your whore ass out of here'. She screams in frustration and walks off just as the boys join us.

'Guys, Marlene and I have some news', I look over at Marlene and shes smiling like crazy, 'we're dating!' Uriah exclaims and kisses Marlene. Christina 'aww's' and I just laugh,

'I so knew you guys had a thing for each other' I say while smiling.

Next thing I know is that someone is covering my eyes and everythings black, just as a reflex I jam my elbow into what feels like a stomach and I hear a groan. I know that groan, dammit, I just elbowed Tobias, 'Sorry, you scared me' I laugh.

'Remind me too never do that to you again' he says while stealing a piece of my cake.

'Hey! You can't just steal my cake!' I yell at him, he grins and I snarl at him. He grabs the rest of my cake and I stand up to leave.

'I can't deal with you stealing all of my stuff all the time Four!' I melodramatically cry out and stomp away from the table. I hear the sound of my friends falling into a fit of hysterics and I turn around to bow, 'Thank you, thank you everybody'. I sit back down but then have to stand up and get Christina to the bathroom, her mascara is now running from crying.

_Three days later: Friday_

I jump out my car and start running, I'm already 15 minutes late and I know Mrs Matthews is going to flip. My stupid alarm didn't go off and I woke up 5 minutes before I was supposed to leave. I'm in the worst mood, Caleb didn't wake me up either and I have no idea why he didn't and mum and dad basically forgot about me! I stomp down the hall and turn the corner but then pull back, I see Lauren and it's obvious she saw me because she's smirking. I look around edge a little more and see _Tobias?_ Talking to her. What? Then I see him lean in and kiss her. Tears of anger appear at my eyes and threaten to spill out but I don't let them. _WHY DID I EVER TRUST HIM?!_ I scream to myself, we've been dating for less then a week but we got so close.

I dry my now leaking eyes and walk over to them, Lauren sees me approaching and pulls back feigning shock, Tobias follows her gaze and sees me he looks at me with shock and surprise and then sorrow. I keep calm and say 'Enjoying yourself Four?' but I know my eyes are betraying my voice.

'Tris, I can explain' he starts but I cut him off.

'I shouldn't of trusted you, I had this feeling in my gut you know, to not trust you but I went against me and look at where we are now' I storm off out of the school tears spilling over my cheeks. I feel the walls that didn't exist 5 minutes ago start to be built again. I hate everyone. I hate Tobias.

**Tobias' POV**

'Four, I know all about you and Tris, all about your past and what you did. Now, Peter my brother you know he doesn't like her or maybe he does but he knows I want you and so he's going to help me get you and if I don't he will hurt Tris to hurt you. Think about this' I start getting pissed off. I know what Peter can and will do, I can't risk that. I see her look at something over my shoulder and smirk but I don't turn around.

'What do you want me to do?' I say through gritted teeth.

'Kiss me' and so I do, I don't like this kiss it makes me feel disgusting. She pulls back and looks at something over my shoulder and fakes surprise, I have a gut feeling that it's Tris and it is.

'Enjoying yourself Four?' she asks calmly but her eyes are betraying her.

'Tris, I can explain' I starts but she cuts me off.

'I shouldn't of trusted you, I had this feeling in my gut you know, to not trust you but I went against me and look at where we are now' She storms out of the school and I know I've lost her. I know that she won't forgive me again.

**A/N: I feel like this chapter sucked am I going to fast? I have huge writers block and having trouble with ideas. Not writing another chapter until I get 65 reviews. I would really appreciate feedback and ideas for later in the story or next chapter! Thank you lovely people.**


	11. Chapter 10 - Mending

**A/N: Feeling a little bad right now, everything is pissing me off. Anyway, I'm not posting again until I get 75-80 reviews. Ideas are welcomed, also tell me if you like this story or not, I feel like I shouldn't continue it. Also, (not to do with story), I am so sick of everyone in school! Thank God its holidays for me but people annoy me so much! Anyway here you go:**

Chapter 10

**Christina's POV**

**(A/N: Tris has already told Mar, Chris and Shauna what happened)**

I can't believe Tobias did that to Tris, I feel as if I could kill someone. And with Lauren! Could he get any lower?! Just then my phone rings, _RING RING, RING RING_,

'Hello?' I ask.

'Chris..' Tris sobs.

'Aw baby, I have an idea that might help cheering you up'

'spill' she tells me almost enthusiastically.

'SHOPPING!' I squeal.

She sighs, 'You know that doesn't sound too bad right now, can you come to my house now?'

'Yes! I'll help you to decide what to wear there!' I quickly flip my phone shut and race out the door into my old beat up truck, honestly how I got a car that shit I don't know, it could almost be like my parents hate me. 7 minutes later and I'm barging through the front door of Tris' house,

'I'm here!' I yell out.

'Oh finally' she chokes out a laugh but I see her tear streaked face.

'Come on, put this on' I race to her wardrobe while she puts make up on herself and pick out a simple but cute black dress that should be easy to get changed in and out of. As soon as I've picked it up I throw it across the room at her. She squeals but catches the flying mop of black.

1 minute later and we're out the door getting into her beautiful car. 10 minutes later we are parking the car and walking into the shopping centre.

'Don't you just love the smell?' I ask her, breathing deeply.

'It smells putrid to me' she replies. She will never understand the beauty of shopping.

**Tris' POV**

Christina drags me into the shoe shop first and makes me try on at least 5 pairs of heels, 3 pairs on converses, combat boots and some black flats. I end up buying 3 of the heels, the black converses and the white converses, the combat boots and the flats with my emergency credit card, maybe this isn't an emergency but it kind of is, I mean I need to mend by broken heart, plus mum and dad are rich anyway.

Next Chris drags me into the lingerie store, I groan and try to pull away but she doesn't let me.

'Oh come on Tris, you're so dull, here get these' She throws a lime green lace bra and panties at me, a red and black lace bra and panties and also just a plain black set, a white set, a hot pink set and an orange set at me. I buy them all, trying to prove something,

'I am not dull' I exclaim grinning.

'Good. Next store!-Wait! Will might like this' she says grabbing her own new bra and panties. I laugh while she pays for it and she joins me when she catches up to me.

'Jesus, Christina-' I gasp, 'You're way to obsessed'.

'Shh'.

PAGE BREAK

5 stores later and my arms are almost breaking with the weight of my bags. We stop at a cafe and order something to drink, I get a Tim Tam chiller and she gets a hot chocolate claiming its, quote, 'Bloody freezing in here'. I slowly start feeling better as Christina and I gossip about everything and soon enough Tobias is in the back of my mind.

'Do you want another drink Chris?' I ask her, hoping she'll say yes because I'm now cold and need a hot chocolate.

'Yes please! Hot choc again, also by the way the guy at the counter has been checking you out for like the past 20 minutes, don't look now' she smirks at me and I glare at her, I grab my wallet and quickly turn my head and sure enough a guy is staring at me. I blush and turn back to Christina.

'Told you so. Now go get me a drink!' I stick the finger up at her and walk to the counter, I take a look at my admirer and almost jump back. He's gorgeous. He has tanned skin, brown shaggy hair that looks clean and dark brown eyes and his name tag says that his name is Jake. My mouth turns up into a little o as I take it in.

About 30 seconds later he clears his throat and I blush. _Great look what you've done now, made a complete fool of yourself idiot. _And then I make it worse, I stutter,

'Ah-um, sor-sorry, can I pl-ease get two-o large hot choco-lates?' He writes it down while laughing at me, I glare at him and wait for him to tell me how much it is.

'Sure can, also we have no cups left so I'll just give them to you in take-away cups if you can wait a sec' he-Jake tells me.

'Yeah okay. How much is it?' I start getting impatient at this boy.

'$7.50 thanks' I pass him the money and wait for the hot chocolates to be made, a few minutes later he passes them to me and I mumble a small thanks and walk back to the table where Christina is inspecting her nails. I pass her one of them and put mine down, blowing on my now burning fingers.

'There's some paper on your cup Tris' Christina tells me around her drink.

'Oh'. I slowly look down and see a piece of paper folded and stuck to the cup using sticky tape. I remove the sticky and open the piece of paper.

It reads:

_Hey, um its the cafe dude Jake. Call me?_

_2839-8932-0010_

_Thanks beautiful._

I blush and pass it to Christina. She reads it and passes it back, I shove it into my bag as she starts talking.

'Oh my God! You have to call him!' she tells me excitedly.

'No, I don't I just got out a relationship so no thank you' she sighs and I grin. I win.

'You will anyway' she mumbles.

'What?' I ask hearing her fine but daring her to say it again.

'Nothing'

'Good' I laugh as she chokes on her drink and she glares at me while she cleans her face.

'Shut up Tris. Lets go for once I'm tired of shopping'.

'I broke you! Yes!' I squeal.

PAGE BREAK.

We get back to my house and she gets into her car and drives off. Leaving me to lug my millions of bags up 2 flights of stairs, I think about Tobias and how I shouldn't of trusted him. I think of Ryan and how I miss him. I think of Jake and vow to never call him.

**A/N: Did you like thaT? Note: I'm not making her quickly jump from one guy to another. Not going to happen Jake and her will just be friends, for now anyway. MUAHAHA. I dont even know whats happening with this story.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Guys I'm really disappointed. This time I'm not going to update at ALL until I have 85 reviews. Kapesh? Anyway special thanks so: Truly hipster and rawrcarey**

Chapter 11

**Tris' POV (Sunday)**

I ignore Christina when she rings me, knowing exactly what she wants me to do. My phone stops ringing and it lets out a loud 'bing'. I check the message and guess who its from. Christina.

_C: Just call him it won't kill you _

T: Yes it will

_C: Undoubtedly. Just do it omg_

_T: whatever. Maybe._

_C: Yes!_

_T: don't get too excited._

I get off messaging and bring up the dial pad while rummaging through my bag for the piece of paper I sigh when I pull out, not fully knowing why I'm doing this. I dial the number and wait for someone to answer.

**Jakes POV**

My phone rings and I pull it out of my bag -Unknown number- it reads. I answer it and mumble 'Hello?'

'Um, yeah hi, its the girl from the cafe. You gave me your number' she says. Oh yeah I remember her. Lauren's going to love me for this.

'Oh yeah, whats your name cutie?' I ask her

'It's Tris' she tells me,

'So, Tris, do you want to meet up for lunch later?'

'Uh, um o-ok when? Where?'

'The park in front of the Pizza house? 1:30?'

'Sure, see you soon'. She hangs up the phone and I smirk. Mission accomplished. I call Peter and tell him to tell Lauren that its set up, he laughs evilly and says he needs Eric's help to do this. I hang up and sigh, getting Peter what he wants so Lauren can get what she wants might not be the best idea, but I want Lauren and this is how I'll get her to want me.

**Tobias' POV**

I turn the corner of the street but pull back, Eric's on the phone. I've always thought he was up to something so I listen in.

Then I hear Eric say something I didn't expect,

'So 1:30, pizza house, we kidnap her?'

I don't hear what the other person says but I'm guessing its Peter.

'Yeah the girl is Tris? The new-ish one at school?' WHAT?! I start fuming with anger, waiting to hear the next part,

'Its 1:27 already and we won't make it-' he pauses to listen, 'oh you're already there? Okay I'll quickly drive over. He hangs up the phone and sprints to his car. I have 3 problems.

Problem 1: I'll never get to the pizza house on time if I try to run or walk.

Problem 2: I'll never get to the pizza house on time if I try to run home to get my motorbike.

Problem 3: I'm going to lose Tris forever.

Then I come up with a solution, that is also a problem.

Solution: Run.

And that one word gets me started, I run.

**Tris' POV**

I start walking to the pizza house at 1:20 and arrive at 1:29. Perfect.

I look down to see what I wore and it's not half bad, a black tank top with a lace black top over it, black skinny jeans and my combat boots. My hairs flat-ironed and I am only wearing my usual make up. He never said it was a date, so I'm not taking it that way. I remember that we're meeting at the park in front of the pizza house, not the actual Pizza house so I cross the road, following the three rules everyone knows to do, Stop, Look and Listen.

I look around and see Jake standing next to a van, he motions me over and I slowly walk over to him not noticing Peter and Eric standing just around the corner of the van. I arrive in front of him and he smiles, but not nicely.

'Hey Tris, sorry to do this but, it had to be done' he says seriously, no joking tone at all in his voice.

'Sorry for what-' I start but then I hear yelling.

'NO! TRIS RUN. TRIS RUN!' I see Tobias running full speed towards us a look of fear flashing across his features. I think for a second, why run? I shouldn't trust him but I do.

I turn to bolt but don't make it further than 3 steps before someone punches me in the stomach, I crouch and look up to see a smirking Peter. _No. Why me? _I get up slowly and put my fists up to fight, remembering what I had learnt from the time we did fighting in Gym.

I step back one, two, three, four- times before Peter charges at me. I step to the side and elbow him in the face, then turn to kick him in the side while he's disoriented. I try moving backwards to put space between us but he leaps and grabs me, blood pouring out of his nose. He holds me tightly and I try to squirm away but I can't. I feel his lips against my ear and he whispers, 'Look at your boyfriend Trissy, look he's being beaten up'.

I close my eyes but he pries them open forcing me to see Toby been kicked by Eric while being held by Jake. Eric kicks him in the stomach and throws him about 3 feet away, then he grabs me and throws me into the van. The door closes and I'm enveloped into darkness but I hear Toby's cries, 'Tris, I'll find you, I promise'. I know he will, he won't leave me behind. The van lurches forward and I notice that Peters next to me smirking at me.

'You'll regret this Peter' I spit out, staring daggers into him.

'I don't think I will Trissy' he grins evilly at me and I start to sob. _Why didn't people help me? Why didn't people get up off their arses and help me? They didn't even care. _

I start sobbing loudly and Peter glares at me.

'SHUT UP' I hear him yell, but I don't, I fear of what he'll do to me. Fear is all I feel and its the last thing I feel before a fist connects with my face, knocking me unconscious.

**Tobias' POV**

I panic. I lost her. I don't know where their taking her. I know Eric. I know he is ruthless and so is Peter, but I know Eric is just the muscle. Peter is using him to get Tris. My Tris. To hurt her. Anger. Anger is all I feel as I look around franticly to find the van and I see it turning right at the next intersection, knowing I won't survive getting to the van with these injuries and being dehydrated, I race across into the pizza house, take a bottle of water, chug it, throw a 10 dollar bill at the girl at the counter and race back out of the door.

And I do the only solution that comes to mind:

I run.

**A/N: Yeah I really don't like this story, but apparently you guys do so I may as well continue writing it. Thanks lovely people.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey people. I will update again (probably) at 90 reviews. I've actually realised that I actually think this story is crap. Hahaha. I hate it, but you guys don't? So yeah I'll write.**

**Thanks anyways lovelies. Xx. Do you guys want to guess my name? If you do I'll put up 4 names and you have to guess it!**

Chapter 12

**Tris' POV**

I wake up confused and try to wipe the sleep out my eye but my hands are tied up. _Why are they tie-_ My thoughts are interrupted by the memory of Eric, Peter and Jake kidnapping me slams into my head.

'Oh, the little Stiff's finally awake' I turn and see Peter walking around me with a small knife in his hand. I freeze and start stuttering,

'Wh-Why are you-u do-doing this, Pe-ter'.

'For my darling sister Lauren, as you might have guessed she wants Four, that kiss you saw, it was set up. She saw the opportunity when you were late, and it worked' He slithers in my ear before adding, 'Oh and of course for my pleasure as well'.

I shiver and glare at him. He checks his watch and smirks, 'Time to start dear'.

_Start what? _I think to myself. But he comes and stands in front of me, I only notice now that I'm just in my bra and underwear. He smirks again and lifts the knife to my forearm, he starts cutting getting deeper as he moves it down, the pain is unbearable but I hold back the urge to scream, knowing he will make it worse. He pulls the knife out and holds it in front of my face, forcing me to see my blood drip off of the tip. He moves to my other arm and does the same thing, it feels like fire.

'Stop, please stop' I whisper but loud enough that he heard me.

'But we haven't even started', he chuckles softly before adding, 'This' he moves the knife to my thigh and cuts in, 'is' he cuts deeper and slides the knife down, 'for' he moves to my next leg, 'being' he cuts down and quickly going deeper and further down, I start crying, 'a' he pulls the knife out then takes it to the top of the line then slides down deeper again then pulls it out making a backwards 'c' next to it so it forms a 'P', 'a bitch' he snarls at me. He cuts everywhere and I scream, I see black dots blurring my vision. Blood loss. I keep screaming as he stabs me in my stomach. I scream louder, hoping, praying someone will hear me. 'You're mine Tris, you always will be' he whispers.

The last thing I hear is a gun going off as I pass out.

**Tobias' POV**

I race up the street around the bend and can't find the van. _If I was kidnapping someone where would I go?_ I think to myself. Then it comes, abandoned buildings. I see one further down the street and race to it, noticing the black van hiding in the trees. I walk into the building and move silently around before I run into Eric.

'Where _is she?_ I snarl at him. He doesn't answer me but tries to punch me. I duck and kick him in the groin, while he's distracted I punch him in face and knock him down then sit on him, my legs straddling him, he punches me in face and I start bleeding out my lip and nose. Great. I punch him continuously in the face until he starts coughing blood out of his mouth, he laughs and smiles at me, 'You're already too late'. That's the last thing he says before he goes unconscious. _No._

That's when I hear the screams. _No, no._ _She's okay, she will be fine, Tobias._ I talk encouraging words to myself as my rage builds. I jump of Eric and follow the screams, they're coming from downstairs. _Basement. Find the door. The door Tobias the door. _I hear Tris in my mind and she urges me on. I walk back to Eric and grab his gun before running around the house looking for the door. I can't find it. I look for what feels like forever. I hear her scream and it doesn't stop. I drop to the ground and groan, I don't want to hear her in pain.

I look around, tears in my eyes. She is going to be okay. I will save her, but her screams don't stop. My eyes stop on a door. I jump up and race to it, pulling out Eric's gun and clicking safety off, I open the door quietly and see Peter stabbing Tris. I feel fury burn in me as I see the cuts all over her, the letter 'P' carved into her. I hear him whisper 'You're mine Tris, you always will be'.

'No she won't' I whisper as I aim the gun at his back, right where his heart would be if he was facing me. I breathe in, then breathe out as I pull the trigger.

**A/N: Woah sorry if this chapter was a little gross. I did not like writing it but it had to be done. Review please. **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So here we go another chapter**

Chapter 13

**Tobias' POV**

I throw the gun away and run to Tris, I look to the side of her chair where Peter fell; a pool of blood surrounding him I look away. I don't want to see what I did.

I untie Tris and slide my right arm under her knee and my left around her back before I slowly move up the stairs and out of the house, I need to move quickly but don't want to jolt her so I move in a fast walk.

I twist around the tree's until I get to the van and slide open the door. I put her in and race to the driving seat but Jakes sitting in it.

'Move' I snap at him.

'I didn't want this to happen, I-I'm sorry Four' he says.

'Get out of my way and I might let you live' I snarl at him, he quickly jumps out of the seat as I jump in, a look of terror contorting his features.

Time lapse to hospital

The doctors and nurses tell me to get out of her room but I scream no at them. I will not leave her.

Two guards end up carrying me out and I scream in frustration. I sit in the waiting room and calm myself down enough to call everyone and tell them what happened. In seconds Christina and Marlene are here, then Shauna and Lynn, _Lynn? when were they friends? _As if reading my mind she says,

'We have Math together', I nod my head and groan.

Uriah and Zeke arrive soon with worried looks on them. Will arrives just after Uriah and Zeke. Everyone's here.

I see Tris' doctor and run up to him. 'Tell me what is wrong with her' I hiss at him, unable to control my anger.

'Sir you need to calm down' he calmly tells me.

'TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER' I yell in his face.

'Sir you need to calm down' he repeats calmly. I open my mouth to yell again but he interrupts me, 'Well she has multiple cuts that will fade in about a week but she has some seriously deep ones on her thighs and forearms that will leave scars. She also has been stabbed although it was deep it wasn't deep enough to inflict anything. If it is okay to ask, who was her attacker? I believe it is someone with a name starting with 'P' due to the carved in 'P' on her thigh'.

I take in a deep breath before replying, I didn't tell our friends that I shot Peter and I don't plan on telling the doctor, 'His name was Peter, someone else was there, they yelled it was enough but he didn't stop I think, the man shot him and ran off, I couldn't tell who it was' I lie smoothly showing pain on my face to make it more believable. The doctor nods and says, 'She lost a lot of blood but should be waking up soon, I'll come get you when she wakes' before walking off. I see Christina looking at me, she can tell I was lying. I give her a look that says I'll tell you later and sit back down.

I put my head inbetween my knees and moan. This can't be happening.

**Tris' POV**

I wake up with my head pounding and a doctor telling me to drink some water. I start crying and sigh as my memories come back, my only question is, _why? _And _Who saved me? _

The doctor tells me that people want to come in to see me and I just nod my head as he walks out. A group of 8 people come in and I'm shocked to see Tobias. I glare at him before I can remind myself that he told me to run. I see hurt flash across his eyes as I ask,

'Why are you here?'

'Who do you think saved you?' he asks. My mouth pulls into a little 'o' as he grins. His smiles disappears into one of sadness as he says, 'I was to late'. I pull his face up with the little strength I have 'you saved me. I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for you'.

PAGE BREAK

Everyone leaves after wishing me well and I fall into a deep sleep.

Three days later the doctor wakes me up. I was sleeping for three days! He tells me that I'm due to go in another two days and I'm relieved. He also tells me my family visited yesterday and that someone is here to see me today. He says he is a close friend, I'll let him in. He walks out and someone walks in. I look up to see a grinning Eric and I shrink back.

'You, Beatrice, you caused Peters death and for that you will pay' _Peters death? Wha- the gunshot. _He comes up to me and smiles menacingly, then starts beating me. I reach over and try to press the panic button but

I

can't

reach.

He punches me continuously in the head and I start feeling my brain shut down, the last thing I hear before everything turns black is Eric's laugh as men pull him away. My eyes shut slowly and the last thing I see is my life flash before my eyes.

**A/n: I dont like this chapter at all but whatever. I'll update at 105 reviews. Cliff hanger. Ideas?**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'll update again at 110. Hope you like this chapter.**

**One of these names is mine! Try to guess:**

**a) Sophie**

**b) Elizabeth **

**c) Chaeleigh**

**d)Taylah**

**e) Zoey**

Chapter 14

**Tris' POV**

I awake with my head pounding again. It's been 9 days since Eric attacked me. My hands curl and uncurl into a fist, he will pay.

The doctor said I had been in a coma for 1 week, and that apparently that was better than losing every memory I have. Which it was in a way. But he said something was wrong with my brain, not wrong exactly, better he said. I believe it's a curse. Doctor Ross said that because of the head hits I took it damaged my memory section. Usually memories fade over time, you forget details that should be easy to remember. But I remember everything, everything I've ever heard, everything I've ever seen, everything I've ever done now and it hurts. Doc Ross said I will remember every little detail of everything but I don't want to.

'You can leave now Beatrice, your parents have signed the papers and will be taking you home' he tells me.

I nod my head and leave my hospital room number 381 to be exact.

'Good luck' he yells out to me. I don't turn around to acknowledge him I just keep walking, like a zombie. I reach my parents and mum puts an arm around me and it slightly moves my hospital gown up. I look up at dad as he gapes at the scars on my legs. I wince remembering the feeling of the knife carving into my flesh to form the large P. I fumble with the gown and pull it down so its now unseen. He pulls me into a hug and I notice hes crying.

'Dad, shh, I'm okay now. I'm OK' He nods and pulls back sniffling. I sigh. I'm never going to forget any detail of that day now. Mum hands me the clothes I texted her to bring me and I go into the hospital bathroom on my left to get changed. Simple black jeans and a tight black v-neck, I notice she brought my hairbrush, make up, handbag (thank god I didn't take it with me to see Jake) and a toothbrush and toothpaste. _Thank you mum._ I quickly brush out my hair and then brush my teeth. I splash my face with water and apply make up. I feel terrible, and I'm determined not to look it. I walk out with lacking confidence and face mum,

'Can you drop me off at Tobias'?' I ask quietly,

'But darling we want to-' I cut her off.

'Mum I just want things to go back to normal. I will mend over time but I'm never going to forget anything about it due to my head injuries so don't try to make it better'. I see hurt flash across her face but she masks it with a small smile.

'Okay'.

PAGE BREAK

We're down the street from Tobias' and I text him telling him I'm coming over. He doesn't reply but his motorbikes there so I assume he's home. I say goodbye to mum and dad and walk to his door. I wave at my family as they drive away and ring the doorbell. I hear a loud groan and I stifle a laugh. It is only 7:00am.

The door opens with a furious looking Tobias on the other side. I smile at him as his expression changes from anger to happiness.

'Tris!' he yells at me while pulling me in for a hug. 'I thought, they said you would have memory issues, they didn't know what yet and I left and I just thought you wou-' I cut him off by kissing him. I sense his shock and try to pull away but he grabs my neck with one hand and pulls me closer to him. I melt under his touch and want to deepen the kiss but instead I pull back and he looks at me in bewilderment.

'wouldn't remember me' he finishes. I laugh but turn serious in a second,

'I remember everything now, every little thing that has happened to me, like you could say a date from 4 years ago and I would be able to tell you what happened that day' he gives me a questioning look and decides to test me,

'Okay then. July 26th last year' he smirks and I grin remembering exactly what happened that day.

'Oh that day, you don't want to know what happened that day'

'I think I do'

'You asked for it. Okay it was the day Ryan kissed me' I finish the last part like a speed racer and he looks at me in shock.

'Ryan was your first kiss?' I laugh at his hurt expression and say,

'No, you were. Year 7. Remember?'

His face turns hard and I stop laughing. He must be thinking about how he hurt me.

'I'm over it, I really am' I whisper.

'That doesn't make it okay' his voice sounds hurt and I smile, thinking of the best way to make this less awkward, or maybe more. Depends how he takes it.

'Lets just make up for it then' I say slowly and push him backwards into the house. As my hands land on his chest I only notice now that he's only in boxers. I blush and look down.

'Like what you see Trissy?' he asks me laughing. I glare at him.

I stop glaring at him and say, 'I've seen better' I smirk at his face and can tell that hit him hard. He looks at me sadly until his face breaks into a giant grin. He starts walking towards me and I back up. He breaks into a run and throws me over his shoulder.

'PUT ME DOWN' I scream at him while pounding on his back.

'No. You insulted me!' he says with mock hurt. He races up the stairs and throws me on to his bed, he starts falling on top of me and I close my eyes and brace myself for being crushed but it never comes. I peek open my eyes and see him silently laughing at me while being propped up on his elbows. I frown.

'Dammit Toby. You had me scared for a sec. I thought I was going to be crushed by an elephant' for a second I see hurt but it's changed to mischief in a second. He leans down to kiss me and I kiss back, but as I go to wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss he pulls away smirking,

'No kisses for bad girls'. He was teasing me! I shake it off by sighing and pushing him off me to get up, I see the surprise in his face as I stand and start walking towards the door, I stop at the door frame and say,

'I'll just go find someone else to kiss'. I hear him gasp and I quickly break into a run, jumping down his stairs. I successfully make it to the door and fumble to unlock it, I hear him coming down the stairs and I start to get frightened, I manage to unlock the door and I take one full step outside before I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

'I could make an exception' he murmurs in my ear, implying that he doesn't care that I was naughty.

'Too late, I have to go meet Christina for coffee. I'd invite you but I don't want to! Bye' I smirk and turn to pretend to kiss him on the mouth but before I do I move my head to the side and kiss him on the cheek. 'Bye!' I yell out to him as I run away from him, knowing he can't follow me in just his boxers. I sneak a quick glance at him and see him gaping at me. _Got him._ I laugh to myself and text Christina to meet at the mall, she replies yes and I start walking there.

PAGE BREAK

'Chris' I shout when I see her in the mob of people.

'Tris! Oh my God you're okay!' she takes a breath and I know she's going to bomb bard me in questions of 'How are you?', 'Are you okay?'.

'Wait! Before you say anything, I don't want to talk about it. I'm shaken up but I'm brave and I can do this, I'm glad Tobias saved me before he could you know, do _that'_ I shake at the thought and Christina pulls me into a hug.

'Sleepover tonight?' she asks me. It is Saturday and I don't have plans a mumble a yes and she breaks into a grin.

I sigh and say, 'Lets go get Starbucks'. She nods vigorously.

Three hours later were on our third Starbucks and have about 4 bags of new clothes. It was only a while ago that we went shopping! Seeing as Chris bought new clothes too she has clothes to wear to a party tonight that were going to. I didn't want to go but you know. She wants to put me in a dress and I'm not fully happy about that because I know it will be short and although all the small, not deep cuts are healed I still have the deep cuts that will be scarred forever on my arms and one of my legs, then I have the 'P' on the other leg that will be a scar forever. Great. I'm not overly fussed about the normal straightish cuts because they don't symbolise anything but an attack but the other one. I sigh, getting lost in my thoughts. I decide to tell Christina of the 'P' so I do. She gasps when I'm done, she knew about me have forever staying scars on my thighs and forearms but not the _shapes._

'I have an idea' she tells me while rummaging through on of my bags. She pulls out an just-above-knee black skirt and leads me to a bathroom.

'Put this on, its time for a tattoo' she shoves my into a stall and I get changed, a tattoo to cover it up will be nice. I walk out of the stall stuffing my jeans into my bag as we walk to the tattoo parlour. I look around **(A/N: She doesn't have the bird tattoos, she had no reason to get them because she hasn't lost her family in anyway) **and see exactly what I want.

'Hi, I'm Tori, lets get started, do you know what you want?' Tori asks me. I smile and point to a pattern that has red roses and a few small black roses twisting around a dark green vine.

'I want that but make it prettier and thicker' I tell her. I notice that Christina has decided to get a tattoo of a small wilting rose on her thigh. I make a mental note to myself to ask why that later. I sit in the chair and tell Tori where I want it and so that it covers the 'P' and reaches enough so that if I am wearing a mid-thigh dress you can just see it.

'What 'P'?' She asks me curious but not in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

I lift my skirt up and her mouth turns into a little 'o'. It is about the size of a normal sized laptop screen and reaches just below mid-thigh. She smiles at me and I smile weakly back.

'Got attacked' she says not asking just suspecting. I nod my head and she gets to work, it stings a little but this is not real pain. I like Tori, she doesn't pry. She finishes the tattoo and smiles at me. I thank her and pay her the right amount of money before walking away with Christina.

'What does your tattoo mean?' I ask her quietly. I see a tear roll down her cheek but she turns and smiles sadly at me.

'I had a brother you know. He was only 2 years old when he was diagnosed with Cancer, he died soon after. The rose, it symbolises that life comes so slowly but leaves so quickly' **(A/N: I know she doesn't actually have a bro but my story. Get over it) **I give her a hug and tell her I am sorry. She smiles at me and bursts into hilarious stories about what he -Cale- used to do. I find myself laughing as we leave for my house. Time to get ready for the party.

**A/N: I like this chapter hahhahahahahah.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: 120 reviews and I'll update again.**

Chapter 15

**Tris' POV**

I tell Christina that I want to dress myself tonight, and she agrees, although not without complaint as long as I wear a dress. As Christina gets ready in a spare room I rummage around in my wardrobe before I find exactly what I'm looking for; the black cocktail dress Christina bought me last shopping trip. Its strapless and it has a sweet heart neckline, its tight but then comes out at the waist into what a layered skirt for a fairy would look like. The top half has silver swirly patterns and on the right side a bow that separates the top and bottom halves, it reaches down to my mid-thigh, my tattoo obvious. I silently thank Christina for her amazing taste in clothes and pull it on. I can't help but think that Tobias would love this.

I curl my hair and put mascara, eye liner, blush and lip gloss on before going to find Christina.

'Chris! Are you done?!' I shout through the door.

'Almost! You better look good Tris' she snarls at me. She opens the door and stands looking at me in shock, as I do to her.

She's wearing a red strapless dress that has a sweet heart neckline and then comes out at the waist, like mine, but its not layered and has black behind the red, it reaches mid-thigh too. On the right side is a design of silver, black and red peacock feathers. She has mascara, eye liner, blush, red eye shadow and lip gloss on.

'You look amazing' we both breathe out at the same time. We both burst out laughing and I start shaking from it. I barely contain it as I say,

'And you thought I couldn't dress myself _nicely_',

'You're right, that's exactly what I thought' she smiles at me innocently as I say angrily,

'I'm not that bad'.

'Yes you are. Now come on'. I groan in frustration as she pulls me out to my car. She quickly grabs the keys off the bench before I can and I immediately know she is driving. As soon as we're in the car and driving off to the party Christina starts talking.

'Fours is literally going fall over seeing you like this' she grins and I laugh

'Not as much as Will' I mock her,

'Yeah but will and I aren't dating' she argues

'Not the point, you and Will are like perfect for each other' I smile at her and she bursts into all these cute little stories about what he has said to her. I zone out about halfway into the first story, trying to imagine the look on Four's face when he sees me.

I snap out my thoughts as the car jolts to a stop. "Who's house is this party's at by the way?" I ask Christina, remembering how she hasn't told me.

"Zeke and Uriah's they throw the best parties ever. We're probably playing truth or dare later" I groan but thank myself in my decision to wear a lace bra with those _Invisible_ straps bras.

I step out of the car and Christina throws keys at me and a black clutch, I gratefully catch it out the air and put the keys in it. I look up and sigh as I notice Christina's gone. Fabulous. I walk into the house slowly and the smell of alcohol hits me straight away. I see Christina jumping up and down happily with Will, curious, I walk over.

'Hey Will. Chris why so happy?"

"Will asked me to be his girlfriend!" she shouts in glee over the roaring music.

"I knew it!"

"Hey Tris. Fours over there" Will points to Tobias who's standing with Zeke. I nod my head at Will and walk over to them.

"Hey Four" I say sweetly, because he didn't notice me walk over.

**Tobias POV**

"Hey Four" I hear a sweet girly voice say to my right. I turn to face the girl and tell her to go away because I have a girlfriend but notice it is my girlfriend, and she looks gorgeous.

I feel my jaw drop to the floor and Zeke laughs, "I'll leave you to alone then" and he walks off.

"You look beautiful Tris" I breathe out. She blushes furiously and I pull her over to me. She looks so cute when she blushes. I go to kiss her but she pulls away, laughter in her eyes.

"I was naughty remember?" she tells me mischief in her voice.

I pull her in for a hug and whisper, "I don't care remember". I pull her face up to mine and kiss her before she can get away. I pull back from the kiss and chuckle.

"Thats not fair!" She yells at me laughing as she races into the crowd and bumping into Uriah which causes them both to fall over. I hear her laughing hysterically and walk over there, a circle now forming around them. I push to the front and look to see Tris and Uriah lying next to each other practically pissing themselves.

**Tris' POV**

"That's not fair!" I yell while laughing and racing off into the crowd. I forget to look where I'm going and I run into someone. We both start falling and try to grab on to someone or something but end up placing my hands on the chest of the man I'm falling on. I feel the outline of his abs beneath his tight shirt and before I can react, possibly by moving my hands away, which I doubt I would of, we fall. I look up to see the boys face and it turns out to be Uriah! I try to move my hands away but we both fall to the ground, me on top of him, my lips get so close to his I could kiss them if I wanted to, but I have Tobias.

He lets out a loud Omph as he hits the floor and I feel my elbows bend. I think quickly knowing that if they do I'll basically be kissing my best friends boyfriend. I try rolling to the side but my lips still brush his. _DAMMIT. _I scream in my head. I fall to the side now, and lie on my back.

"I was not expecting that" Uriah laughs and I can't help but join him. I look up and see a hand reaching towards me. Gladly I take it. I jump up with the help of the mystery hand and realise its actually Tobias' hand. I smile at him but feel guilty about kissing Uriah even though it wasn't my fault, or his.

"Zeke called us down to play Truth or Dare, just the usual gang with a few extras" Uriah tells us from the floor. I laugh and pull out my hand to help him up, once he's up we follow him out of the room and into a basement sort of thing.

"Lets play pansycakes!".

**A/N: I need ideas for Truth or dare! Need ideas for the rest of the story too. I have an idea that will lead to a sequel most likely, but I'm not to keen on that idea. Thank you lovely people.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me forever but I didn't get the 120 reviews I wanted, also, I was In Fiji, so couldn't write either way. Do you guys actually like this story because I find It really. . . I don't know, can't find a word for it. But here's Chapter 16! Update at 130. PDA, lots of it in this chapter so beware. I warned you.**

Chapter 16

**Third Person POV**

Uriah laughs loudly at his 'insult', turning the laughter into a coughing fit as everyone sits down.

"I'm sick of Truth or Dare, something else maybe?" Marlene suggests.

"Oo! Let's play spin the bottle, but with a die!" Christina squeals.

"But wouldn't that just be awkward? We're all with someone, _who happen to be in this room_" Tris complains.

"No".

Everyone moans and groans but eventually they all agree.

"1, means make out for 20 secs. 2, means peck. 3, means make out for, hmm, 1 minute. 4, means 7 minutes in heaven with everyone watching. 5, straddle the person then tease then make out" Christina smirks and everyone knows the next one can only be bad, "6, means, hands under shirt make out".

"Christina . . ." Will starts,

"Will, its okay, it will be funny!" she shouts then runs off to where Uriah has an empty bottle and a die. She gets back and sits down. "Lets Start".

**Tris' POV**

"Tris you start! Also the person who spins next is the person to your left!" Marlene chimes in.

"But-"

"You're starting".

I groan but spin the bottle. I pray for it to land on Tobias but it lands on Zeke. Zeke smirks and Tobias elbows him harshly, I groan again and roll the die. It lands on 3.

"Do I seriously have to do this?" I grumble but start standing anyway.

"Yeah, but their should be a penalty for not doing it" Uriah starts, "Same as Truth or Dare? Remove 1 piece of clothing?". As soon as he says I spring up, I was not going to take off my dress and be left in underwear and then have to make out with someone else. Not going to happen. Zeke stands up and I walk over to him, I put my arms around his neck and lean in. I can basically hear Shauna and Tobias fume with anger. Zeke wraps his arms around my tiny waist and closes the distance between us while closing his eyes. I shut mine as our lips connect.

"Time starting!" Uriah yells as I hear the stop watch click.

Our lips move in sync and after about ten seconds I gasp for air before resuming our position. In the short time I opened my mouth for air Zeke stuck his tongue in. _I should not be doing this. _I think, but don't pull away. I don't feel a big spark or anything like I do with Tobias but I can't say I feel nothing. He has definitely had practice. I find myself enjoying it but then mentally scold myself. _You're dating Tobias shut the hell up brain/heart, you don't enjoy this. Imagine its Tobias._

"10 seconds!" Uriah shouts. Our tongues battle for dominance in the few seconds we have left, Zeke wins but pulls his tongue back in his mouth and just kisses my lips softly for the remaining 5 seconds.

"TIME!" Shauna and Tobias scream at the same time. I jump back and smile sheepishly at Zeke before sitting back down in my original position.

"Twenty bucks please Marlene" Chris proclaims,

"God, Tris." Mar moans, "couldn't you have stopped?!"

"Sorry" I say sarcastically.

"Okay Tobias your spin now" Chris pipes up.

He spins the bottle and of course it lands on Shauna. I mentally scream to Tobias not to do this, but then again I did it with Zeke.

He rolls the dice and it lands on 5. _No!_ I mentally yell.

"Um, I can't exactly sit on Shauna" Tobias tells us. I praise the Lord right then and there. He's not doing it. Well that's what I thought.

"She can straddle you then" Marlene tells us. I imagine stabbing Marlene but then pinch my thigh. I shouldn't want to kill my friend! This means nothing, these kisses.

"It will last for 2 minutes" Uriah tells Tobias. He nods and beckons for Shauna to come over. She looks over to Zeke but he isn't looking, probably doesn't want to see this. But I need to see it, to see if Four enjoys it. She shrugs and straddles Four.

He starts whispering things into her ear and she starts blushing. I fume with anger. Least their not kissing yet. He puts his hands onto her thighs and grips them tightly while kissing behind her ear and her neck. I let out a huff of frustration and see Zeke gaping at them. I look over, dreading what I can't see yet and see them full making out, her hands trying to get a good grip on his back but settling on his head, covering his ears.

"30 seconds!" Yells Uriah. I abruptly stand up and go sit next to Zeke. In the 15 seconds they have left we bitch about them, how they are liking this too much.

"TIME!" screams Uriah. Shauna slowly gets off him and he helps her up, she quickly pecks him on the lips and sits right next to him. Where I was sitting. I roll my eyes and see Tobias give me an apologetic glance.

"Uriah your turn" Mar says hopefully. Uri spins the bottle and it faces Marlene. He rolls the die and it lands on 1. They quickly make out then resume their original positions.

The games goes quickly, Marlene gets Will and a 2, Christina gets Will and a 3, Will gets Christina and a 1, I got Zeke and a 2, Zeke got Shauna and a 1, which I have to admit I was Jealous. Again. But it's not like Zekes my boyfriend. Tobias got me and a 1. We stopped playing and everyone decided to get drunk except for me and Zeke. We just sat talking.

"Okay I'm done. Super tired, super annoyed" I say sleepily.

"Need a ride?" he asks gentlemanly.

"No thanks I have my car, but walk outside with me to it?" I laugh quietly and start walking towards the door. I thrust it towards me and I'm greeted by a freezing cold wind.

"Oh my God, I am going to freeze" I state dramatically.

"Nah, you'll be right" Zeke tells me. I nod but still race to my car, my dress flying up. _Who cares? _I think to myself. _He's seen me in my underwear. _

I pull out my keys and open the car,

"Tonight has been fun, thank you for inviting me, Mr. Zeke"

"You're most certainly welcome Ms. Tris" he tells me in a southerly accent.

I pull my self into the car seat and shove the keys into the ignition, blasting the heat full on.

"I shall see you soon my brother"

"You shall, sister".

I pull the door shut but can see Zeke laughing his ass off out the window. I start driving down the street only to pull over a second later because of a phone call.

I answer it slowly because it's an unknown number,

"Hello?" I speak softly,

"Ms. Prior?" The voice asks.

"Yes?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"I am really sorry to tell you this, but there's been an accident . . ."

**A/N: I AM IN THE WORST MOOD. Sorry about the bad chapter. ANYWAY IM SO ANNOYED. SO MY SISTER IS ACCUSING ME OF BAD MOUTHING HER TO EVERYONE ON FACEBOOK WHEN I HAVEN'T, ACCORDING TO HER FRIEND, WHO IS HONESTLY THE WORST PERSON I HAVE EVER MET. SHES A LIAR AND HAS ALWAYS BEEN TERRIBLE TO MY SISTER. My mum just came and talked to me! And I was already in a bad mood! So now my sister hates me, all her friends will hate me now too, and I didn't do anything! I'm so frustrated. I don't know what to do! We already have family problems because of a problem I have but UGH. **

**Anyway, on a better note, when I was in Fiji I met the hottest guy ever! I'm literally in love with him! I'll tell you guys about him another time, but the worst thing is, I'll never see him again! :( Poor me.**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/n: I decided I'll just post when I can, no matter how many amount of reviews. I would really still appreciate if you wrote reviews anyway because they give me the initiative to keep writing! Thank you beautiful people! **

**Chapter 17**

**Tris' POV**

"I am deeply sorry to tell you this but your parents have passed away in a car accident" the man on the end of the phone tells me. I feel myself shut down, closing in on my body. Tears start streaming out of my eyes and I take a big shaky breath. _Caleb. Is Caleb ok? He was in the car, he he was-_

"Ca-caleb?" I ask trying to keep myself from screaming.

"He's in a coma. It's unlikely he will wake up. I am very sorry, you can come see Caleb at the hospital" and with that he hangs up. I pull my knees to my chest and stick my head in between them. I start screaming, tears flowing out of me. I grab a fistful of hair and pull on it. My foot starts hurting and I realise its because I've been kicking the car.

"No" I sob. Tears blur my vision as I start my car and head in the direction I think the hospital is. I bang my hands on the steering wheel, _I should have been there, I should have died with them. _"No" I say softly, focusing my eyes onto the road, _Caleb has a chance, he has a chance._

That's the only thought I keep in my mind.

PB

I burst into the hospital, aware I look like a mess.

"Caleb Prior" I say in between big breaths.

"Relation?" my-name-is-Kathy-asks. I grab a handful of my dress into my balled fists.

"Sister" a single tear falls down my face and she smiles sadly at me.

"This way dear" she holds out her hand and I take it slowly, it's the only thing keeping me up.

She leads me into room 136 and opens the door for me. She cups my hand in both of hers and says kindly, "I'm so sorry". And then she's gone.

I step into the room and walk to the side of Caleb's bed, as my eyes hit his face a strangled noise escapes from my throat. There's a long gash on his forehead, held tightly together with stitches. A very wide cut starts at his jawline and ends about 7cm down his neck. His arm and leg are broken and there's a bandage around his torso, covered in blood. I cry softly and kiss his forehead.

"Caleb" I choke out. "Wake up, wake up Caleb. Please, I need you" I grab his hand and start shaking it. Sobs rack my body and force me into the chair next to his bed. I lean my head on his chest and cry into his body. I fall asleep to the sound of his shallow breaths.

**Calebs POV, _the car crash._**

We were talking about school grades and dad's new job. Laughing politely at appropriate things. Dad at the wheel, driving correctly. Mum holding his hand on the centre console.

Dad was half way through talking about his boss Marcus, the great things he's done for our family, when the oil-truck came speeding down our lane head first.

Andrew's breath caught in his throat as he tried to swerve our car out of the way. Mum screamed and squeezed dad's hand.

"I love you Natalie, I love you Caleb, I love you Beatrice. I am so sorry, I am so sor-" the truck slammed into us but everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I saw the front window smash, a glass shard hitting mum straight in the chest. I tried screaming but no sound came out. The front of our car squished up, instantly breaking mum and dad's legs. A steel bar from the truck skewered dad to the chair, glass hitting him everywhere too. I heard his last breath. Searing pain shot up my leg and I screamed, my tears tasting metallic. Everything hurt but I was still alive, why was I still alive?

I faintly heard a car door open and thought, _save mum, save dad please. _But arms pulled at me. I tried struggling only my strength was gone, my right arm immobile. I wanted to stay with mum and dad, be able to see them again in heaven. Blood obscured my vision as my forehead started to scream. Black dots entered my vision and my body screamed for death.

The last thing I saw was my parents hands, still wrapped tightly together.

I didn't once think of Beatrice.

**A/N: Bad scene? Idk. I don't mind it.**


	19. Chapter 18

**You guys write the cutest reviews. I love you all so much.**

**Chapter 18**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up shaking. I keep my eyes close and wonder why for a minute, I'm not cold, so why? Then I realise its the doctor.

"Beatrice Prior, visiting times are over and we need you to leave", I look up and frown at him, then squint my sleepy eyes to see if I can read his name tag. I can. Dr. Higgins.

"Mmhm" I mumble, falling back on to my brothers slightly cold chest. I don't ever want to leave him.

"You can visit this afternoon or tomorrow from 4-7pm, please leave or I will have to get security" he says tapping his watch impatiently. I groan and stand up, leaving a kiss on Caleb's forehead.

"I'm going" I sigh and walk out, taking a quick glance at him and making a promise to come back this afternoon.

"It's 8am by the way ma'am" Doc Higgins informs me. _The time dad leaves for work. _I start to cry as I pick my bag up and leave the hospital. _Dead_, the word whispers in my head. I force myself to be strong as I get in my car and drive home.

I park my car somewhere outside of the house and slowly walk up to the door. After I unlock I find myself in the kitchen automatically making my body breakfast. As I eat my bland cereal I think of who to call, who will make me happiest. Christina? Probably. Tobias? I don't know, he would just remind me of more bad things at the moment. Zeke? Possibility. Ryan? I wish. Uriah? Good choice, he's like a second brother. Marlene? Also good choice. Name's run through my head and I sort them into categories. Who I can stand right now, and who I can't. The can't list being longer then the can.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen again and start washing the few dishes we have, including my most recent one. A memory bubbles to the surface as I scrub at a plate.

_Dad and mum were both home today, and would be for the whole day. A rare thing, so Caleb and I enjoyed it, laughing with mum about silly stories she was telling us of her childhood as she washed the dishes. Dad was laughing too, a smile appearing on his face that only appeared when Natalie was around. Mum fl__ipped__ around holding a slippery plate, and as you could have guessed it flung across the room and smashed into pieces as it came into contact __with the wall__. Caleb and I had stopped laughing and shared a look, waiting for the fight that we had believed would come, although it never did. Instead we found mum laughing her head off and dad in tears._

"_It was an old plate anyways" Dad said grinning like an idiot. It just made mum laugh more._

"_Andrew, we bought these last week!" she exclaimed._

The memory stops and I stand there smiling, even though tears are rolling down my face. I wipe them off and make a promise to myself that I will survive, that I will get through this.

I run upstairs, almost joyful, and take a long 1 hour shower, trying to scrub away the pain. It didn't work, but it helped, I smelled _bad_. I get dressed into black shorts and a black tank top. I pull my hair up into a messy bun and brush my teeth, not bothering to put make up on in the slightest.

Until lunch time I sat around and watched movies, ignoring every call from any of my friends. I wasn't ready to talk, and if they were, they could always drop by. None of them had. I was halfway through The Lion King when the I heard a knocking on the door. I groaned and threw the blanket off of me and stormed towards the door. I pulled the big heavy thing open and started talking before seeing my visitor.

"Can't you tell when a girl wants to be ignored?" I say furious that I had to get up. I was not in the mood for anything right now.

"I didn't know you were trying" the persons voice sounds familiar, sweet and gentle, I look up. I gasp loudly as I see who's at the door.

"I'm so glad you're here" The person pulls me into a hug and I sob into their shirt, of everything dark in my life, a little bit of light just filtered through.

**Short chapter I know, I'm sorry, I promise the next one will be longer, say how much longer and I will try to deliver. **

**Who do you think appeared just then?**

**I'm excited and I _know_ whats going to happen!**

**Thank you beautiful people keep R&R'ing!**


	20. Chapter 29

**Hey. CHECK OOUT MY STORY 'DIFFERENT AND DEFEATED'! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT BECAUSE NO ONE HAS ACTUALLY FOLLOWED IT OR ANYTHING AND IM SCARED ITS BAD.**

**DO IT. I DARE YOU.**

_**Previously: **_

"_I didn't know you were trying" the persons voice sounds familiar, sweet and gentle, I look up. I gasp loudly as I see who's at the door._

"_I'm so glad you're here" The person pulls me into a hug and I sob into their shirt, of everything dark in my life, a little bit of light just filtered through._

**Chapter 19**

**Tris' POV**

I pull away and look into his sea green eyes that fill with concern. I realise now that my face is probably tear stained and ugly because I didn't put make up on. _You're supposed to like four,_ the angel part of thoughts pipes up, _Mmhm, so what? He's not here right now, _my devil part says. I sigh in frustration.

"Are you okay Bea?" he says, his whole face filled with so much concern that I immediately start crying again. He picks me up bridal style and carries me inside onto the couch after shutting the door with his foot.

"Ry, Ryan, nothings okay" I sob out, pulling him down onto the couch next to me.

"Let it out, Bea" he pulls me into a hug and I sob freely into his shoulder. A few minutes later has me explaining my parents death and Caleb's coma.

"I am so sorry. You don't deserve this" I look into his eyes and know he feels my pain with me. I smile sadly at him, seeing I should go see Caleb soon, "Let me get changed and then come to see Caleb with me?". He nods his head and I race to my room. Maybe, just maybe if he hears another familiar voice he might wake up, you know, someone who he actually likes voice.

I pull on some jeans and grab a grey sweat shirt. Good enough. I leave my hair the way it is and wash my face. I pull on some black flats and walk downstairs to meet Ryan. He smiles when I near him.

"Lets go, my car" he says more of a statement then a question and grabs my hand leading me outside.

We get in the car and he starts driving towards the hospital,

"How have you been Ryan?" I ask at the same time as he asks, "Did you read my note?".

I nod my head and he says "Good", about my question or if I read it, I have no clue.

"Bea, I meant what I said in that note" I look down and frown. Touchy subject, especially since I think Tobias is my boyfriend, although I'm pretty sure he never asked and I am angry at him for not visiting me and for sucking Shauna's face and for doing everything thing to me. Ugh.

"You deserve someone better too" he looks at me and smiles sadly,

"I don't want anyone better" he whispers, getting to the point. I think carefully of what to say but can't think of anything. He looks at me quickly before turning back to the road.

"I love you Beatrice. It isn't a secret. I always want to be with you" he says softly then pulls into the parking lot, I check the time trying to avoid the subject, it reads 3:40 we can't even go in yet.

"Ryan" I say quietly looking into his eyes, "I don't kn-" he shuts me off by kissing me, he tastes like salt water. He picks my up from my seat after magically undoing my seat belt and then pulls me into his lap, only breaking the kiss to breath. I feel tingly and find myself kissing him back. _That's right, you little rebel_, my devil mind says while my angel mind slaps my devil. I don't stop, because it feels so good.

His arms wrap around me while mine snake up his neck and into his beautiful blonde hair, tugging at it as our lips move against each other passionately. His move to my waist and he pushes me off him.

"I don't want you to do this if you're going to regret it Beatrice" he says breathless. I smile at him, "I'm not going to regret this at all". We resume kissing but break apart seconds later. I look at the clock 3:48.

"Lets start going in" I open the door and he carries me out, putting me down and grabbing my hand. I smile at him as we start to walk in. _I shouldn't have done that_, I think to myself emotions running through my head like crazy, _here I am, my parents dead and I'm enjoying myself. Plus I basically already have a boyfriend! _My angel mind agrees with me while my devil pipes up, _You want to do it again though because Ryan makes you feel different. Tobias makes you feel like that, but again so does Ryan, its just convenient that Ryan is here. You're in deep shit. _I can't help but agree. _Oh, and theres Zeke too. _I start hating my self for mentioning that to myself.

As we reach the door to Caleb's room I drop Ryan's hand. My friends are here.

Christina runs up to me and hugs me tightly, the rest of the girls do the same, all the boys are there except for Tobias, of course he never came. Asshole.

"Four went to the bathroom" Marlene suggests but I stare daggers at nothing. Uriah walks up to Ryan, "Hey man. How are ya?"

"I'm alright, why are you guys here?" Ryan replies, expecting Uriah to answer, but as always Christina does.

"Well we've been trying to call Tris for the past half hour and she hasn't picked up and we knew about the incident and we came running here, hoping she was with Caleb, but we couldn't get in" she says smiling. I glare at her happy attitude and everyone elses.

"Apparently you guys didn't visit her this morning?" Ryan says with a you-think-you-can-be-called-her-friend?-look.

"No, we didn't because she would have wanted space" none of the people in front of us said it and I turn around to find Tobias about 50 metres down the hall. Are we really that loud? _I did want someone actually._

"She was literally drowning her sorrows in junk food. Because none of her _friends_ were their to comfort her" Ryan sends a death stare towards the girls and I grab his arm pulling him to look at me.

"You may be right but don't be mean to them" I say to him. Just then at that moment I feel someone wrap his arms around me,

"Hey babe" the voice whispers. Tobias. I squirm out of his grip and he looks hurt. _Suck it up asshole._ The truth was I didn't truly have a reason to be angry with him, I am just a bit … .. ruined right now. I ignore his glares to Ryan and hope Ryan does too. Uriah walks up to me and starts talking to me

"You should have called me" he whispers hugging me tightly.

"I was going too. You were on my list of people who I could stand" he laughs at this and pulls back to goofily smile at me.

"And who was on the list that you couldn't?" he asks, still laughing.

"Tobias definitely" I whisper. He laughs and shakes his head at me. He pulls back and starts talking to Ryan, I immediately imagine them as best friends, it makes me laugh. I look around and see Tobias talking to Shauna and the girls. Of course its Shauna, he was sucking her face off the other night.

I instantly feel bad when I remember I pretty much did the same thing as him but with Zeke, and I enjoyed it. Uriah is talking with Ryan and as I thought they are acting as best friends. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to face Zeke. He pulls me in for a hug and I laugh into his chest, "everything is turning to shit".

"Not everything" he whispers and hugs me tighter. I make him release me and I walk into Caleb's room.

I walk straight over to him and grab his hand as the doctor walks in,

"His chances for waking are 65% now, he's improving" _65%. I really hope he does wake up._ I smile gratefully at the doctor and he leaves as Tobias, Ryan and Zeke walk in. I find myself thinking abouthow I've kissed them all in the last two days. I slightly shudder and notice that Tobias noticed.

"You okay Tris?" he asks,

"Just thought of three things" I say back to him as I turn my attention to Caleb. Wake up!

"What were they?" he asks and sits next to me, putting his hand on my back. I almost flinch at the touch, _three guys_ my mind whispers.

"It's nothing" I say shrugging him off. He gives me a disbelieving stare but doesn't press. Thank God. I need to talk to Marlene and Chris later. Or maybe Uriah. Yeah Uriah.

Ryan walks over to me as Zeke sits on the end of Caleb's bed. He undo's my hair from its bun and starts braiding it to the side. I can feel the anger vibrate off of Tobias. Boys. Uriah walks in with the girls and I almost run over to him hoping he can get me away from this mess. I don't move.

A few hours later of me talking to the eight awake people and the one sleeping boy its time to go.

"Hey Ryan, I'll just get a ride with-" I start, I laugh inside as I see Tobias hopeful look, "Uriah. I need to talk to him" I watch the boys hopeful expressions and they all fall, except for Uriahs which laughs after looking at the other guys.

"I need somewhere to stay tonight" Ryan presses, I sigh hoping one of the boys isn't a complete dickhead.

"Follow Zeke home, I'll meet you there later" Uriah says. I glance at him gratefully and give each boy a quick hug and kiss on the cheek and each girl a tight hug before walking off with Uriah

We get into Uriah's car and he starts driving towards my house. We sit in silence until we get there. After settling in back inside he speaks,

"Spill". I breathe in deeply and prepare to confess.

"Okay. So you know how I kissed Zeke at T or D? Well I liked it and got angry when he had to kiss his _girlfriend! _Who is one of my best friends! And it didn't help that Tobias seemed to really enjoy sucking on Shauna's face and then today when Ryan came over he confessed his love to me on his way to the hospital and before I could reply he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me! And I enjoyed that too and I don't know! I get so angry when Tobias touches me, or when I think about all the shit he put me through when Zeke and Ryan didn't and I just want to punch his smirking face. And I get so annoyed at myself for-I don't know if you would call it cheating because I don't think he asked me out- on Tobias, and when I pass Zeke I just really want to kiss him because I enjoyed it!"

Uriah looks at me, his eyes widening. I sigh, "I'm such a slut".

"You're not you just have to choose" I shake my head, its not that easy.

"Help me please Uri" he sighs but nods his head, deep in thought.

"So-"

**IM SERIOUSLY SO ANNOYED WITH THIS STORY. ITS A BUNCH OF SHIT. ANYWAY. I don't know what to do! Like I could have Zeke/Tris or Fourtris or Ryan/Tris and I don't know what to choose, like if I end up having Four/tris it's okay for Zeke cos he has Shauna, but what about RYAN? DEAR GOD PLEASE HELP ME.**

**I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE IN THE TIME INBETWEEN WRITING I TOTALLY FORGOT AN IDEA I HAD AND LORDY I WAS NOT EXCITED.**

**READ AND REVIEW I REALLY NEED HELP.**


End file.
